


Boys Don't Cry

by Midorihayashi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 90!au, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midorihayashi/pseuds/Midorihayashi
Summary: Chanyeol era o motivo secreto dos sorrisos e borboletas no estômago de Baekhyun, ainda que ninguém pudesse saber daquilo.





	1. Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de toda a treta com o spirit resolvi migrar algumas das minhas obras para sites onde a liberdade de criação não é restringida. Gostaria de desejar boa leitura aos que já acompanharam a primeira versão como aos novatos que estão descobrindo a fic <3

 

** 29 de agosto, 1996 **

Baekhyun caminhava pleno entre os corredores da escola acompanhado de Jongin e Sehun, carregava um olhar confiante e superior a todos como se nada no mundo pudesse lhe abalar. Ostentava um piercing no lábio inferior e fios tingidos de vermelho inconfundíveis, coisa que já tinha lhe encrencado várias vezes com os professores, mas quem ligava? Era seu último ano na escola de qualquer jeito.

A jaqueta de couro preta jogada por cima do ombro e os coturnos grossos lhe conferiam uma aura rebelde, exatamente como aqueles rock stars dos anos 80 que tanto almejava alcançar. A cada passo que dava era possível ouvir os suspiros sôfregos que deixava para trás, fileiras de garotas virgens e perdidamente apaixonadas se formavam ao redor de si como groupies desesperadas, todas queriam um pouco de sua atenção. E Baekhyun adorava aquilo.

Mas apesar de amar ser o centro das atenções e ser o sonho de muitos, havia apenas uma pessoa em especial que tinha total posse sobre seu coração, e lá estava ele parado batendo uma foto de uma borboleta que pousava em uma folha. Baekhyun achava adorável como aquele gigante de quase dois metros conseguia se encolher como uma conchinha apenas para fotografar algo tão simples, sua dedicação para com seu hobbie era tocante.

Park Chanyeol era a criatura mais bonita que já havia colocado os pés naquele fim de mundo, ele conseguia ser a flor que desabrocha em meio ao deserto, uma raridade jamais encontrada em qualquer outro lugar da terra. Tudo nele era grande e chamativo, sua altura anormal, suas orelhas vermelhinhas, seus olhos amendoados, seu sorriso acolhedor e principalmente seu cabelo rosa. Ainda maior era seu coração puro que era capaz de acolher todo aquele amor distorcido que Baekhyun lhe proporcionava, amor aquele que o destruía aos poucos.

Não foram poucas as vezes em que o menor viu o namorado chorar baixinho por ser ignorado na frente dos outros, ou quando ele se encolhia todo de vergonha por tentar beijá-lo sem sucesso. O ruivo era muito duro com aquele ser tão dócil e infantil e aquilo massacrava o peito com uma dor tão forte que lhe dilacerava o corpo. Mas quem mais odiava aquilo era Baekhyun, odiava ter que esconder Chanyeol do mundo, odiava ter que aceitar sair com garotas desinteressantes apenas para manter as aparências, odiava ter que ignorar todos os olhares tristonhos que recebia do maior e, além disso, odiava a si mesmo por negá-lo.

** [12:30] **

Baekhyun segurava a cintura de Chanyeol com força e sabia que seus dedos longos deixariam marcas na pele sensível do outro. Ele o imprensava contra a parede do banheiro e puxava seu cabelo levemente para trás, mordia-lhe o pescoço com vontade para logo em seguida depositar leves chupões. O ruivo adorava encher o corpo do maior com beijos, mordidas e todo tipo de marca possível, pois sempre que o visse pelos corredores ostentando as manchas se lembraria instantaneamente do momento em que as fez.

Baekhyun adorava o cheiro que o outro exalava, lhe deixava num estado de luxúria tão intenso que mal conseguia controlar o próprio membro dentro das calças, sempre queria muito mais. Ele beijava o de cabelos rosados com tanta força que algumas vezes chegava até mesmo a arrancar um pouco de sangue por causa da joia que usava no lábio, mas sabia que Chanyeol amava incondicionalmente aquele adereço, por isso nunca se irritava ou parecia lhe incomodar.

Puxou o maior para mais perto e estava tão envolto naquele beijo faminto que por muito pouco eram pegos por um dos estudantes que entrou no banheiro. Empurrou Chanyeol para uma das cabines e sentiu o coração pular para fora do peito, o que faria caso fossem vistos? Encarou os olhos gigantes do namorado a sua frente e percebeu resquícios de tristeza ali, sabia que ele sempre ficava extremamente frágil quando tinham que se esconder por que Baekhyun não podia ser visto aos beijos com ele.

O menor suspirou pesadamente, odiava ter que ser um babaca com o namorado e não suportava a ideia de vê-lo sofrer por sua covardia. Chanyeol estava sentado em cima da tampa da privada com as pernas cruzadas, o cabelo algodão despontando para todas as direções, o rostinho vermelho de vergonha e a boca inchadinha de tantos beijos. Ele era simplesmente adorável, tinha uma beleza que apenas Baekhyun era capaz de enxergar e o mesmo se perguntava constantemente “por que esconder?”.

Quando o garoto foi embora e se encontraram sozinhos novamente, Baekhyun fora o primeiro a sair do banheiro e voltar para sala, o rosto vermelho de vergonha e os olhos transbordando de tristeza.

** [17:34] **

– Puta merda Baekhyun, qual é a porra do seu problema hoje, hein? Já é a terceira vez que você sai do ritmo – Jongdae esbravejava irritado.

Jongin e Sehun pareceram concordar silenciosamente com o baterista e o ruivo sentia todo o corpo arder de vergonha. Era verdade que Baekhyun não conseguia acertar nada naquele ensaio, sua voz desafinava, saía do ritmo, cantava a letra errada ou acabava esquecendo sua parte.

– Eu to tendo um dia de merda, tá bom? Não enche meu saco – gritou de volta e sentiu a garganta queimar.

Backseat Blues era a banda que mantinha com seus três amigos desde que entraram no ensino médio e toda quarta-feira à tarde se juntavam para ensaiar na garagem de sua casa. Por mais que tivesse a consciência de que a era de ouro das bandas de rock tivesse passado, Baekhyun almejava seguir carreira musical e se tornar uma estrela mundial. Sabia que era um sonho bastante ambicioso para apenas um garoto do interior e sem dinheiro, mas tinha fé e era aquilo que lhe fazia seguir em frente.

Mas desde que começara a se envolver com Chanyeol sentia constantemente algo quebrado dentro de si, como se uma parte de seu corpo estivesse doente e aquilo lhe perturbava a ponto de se atrapalhar em tarefas simples do dia a dia, tais como cantar a porra da música no ritmo certo. Suspirou pesadamente e fez sinal para que recomeçassem a música, um cover pesado e melancólico de  Lovesong .

_ Whenever I'm alone with you _

_ You make me feel like I am home again _

_ Whenever I'm alone with you _

_ You make me feel like I am whole again _

Cantar aquilo era quase como se estivesse se dirigindo ao gigante de cabelos rosa e só de imaginar Chanyeol escutando aquelas palavras fazia seu coração doer.

_ Whenever I'm alone with you _

_ You make me feel like I am young again _

_ Whenever I'm alone with you _

_ You make me feel like I am fun again _

Baekhyun sentiu lágrimas se formarem no canto dos olhos e a voz falhar, “Puta merda, Jongdae vai reclamar de novo” pensou, então tratou de se concentrar duas vezes mais na melodia e não dar mais motivos ao loiro para dar bronca.

_ However far away _

_ I will always love you _

_ However long I stay _

_ I will always love you _

_ Whatever words I say _

_ I will always love you _

_ I will always love you _

O ruivo sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, realmente a música era a linguagem dos sentimentos.

Depois que o ensaio já tinha acabado e Jongin e Jongdae tinham partido em direção às suas respectivas casas, Sehun fora o único que havia permanecido já que morava na residência ao lado. Ainda que Baekhyun não percebesse, sentia os olhos do amigo sobre si e uma inquietação esquisita na boca do estômago, será que ele tinha percebido algo?

– Algum problema? – perguntou lhe encarando de volta.

– Nada - fingiu desinteresse e continuou – Só que você anda bem esquisito de uns tempos pra cá.

O ruivo sentiu um arrepio percorrer pela espinha e as palavras se embolarem na garganta, sabia que estava encrencado. Baekhyun e Sehun eram melhores amigos desde que se entendia por gente, haviam crescido juntos e o mais alto conseguia decifrar o outro com apenas um olhar, mentir para o amigo não adiantaria de nada.

– Tem umas coisas rolando... Mas eu não quero conversar – respondeu sincero.

– Ah qual é Baek, vai começar a ter segredinhos comigo justo agora? – riu incrédulo.

O ruivo abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sabia que podia confiar no amigo, sabia que ele jamais lhe abandonaria ou faria qualquer coisa para lhe trazer problemas. Mas estava inseguro, pois aquilo era um segredo profundo demais para ser dito em voz alta, era algo que apenas se permitia compartilhar com Chanyeol. Balançou a cabeça e murmurou um “deixa pra lá” tristonho.

** 14 de setembro, 1996 **

Chanyeol estava sentado no capô do conversível preto observando as estrelas com os olhinhos brilhantes e Baekhyun não conseguia evitar lhe olhar como se fosse muito mais bonito que aquele céu estrelado. Os fios rosados balançando de acordo com o vento, o moletom preto engolindo o corpo alto e esguio, a boca bem desenhada entreaberta que vez ou outra ele fazia questão de molhar com a língua e as mãos frias buscando abrigo dentro das suas. Chanyeol era o conjunto de todas as coisas mais bonitas da terra, cada sorriso, cada borboleta, cada amor, cada raio de sol vivia dentro daquele corpo tão grande e talvez fosse aquele o motivo de seu tamanho.

– Você sabia que as estrelas maiores na verdade são planetas? – O maior falou com a voz rouca quebrando o silêncio entre os dois garotos e o ruivo riu – Por que você está rindo? Aposto que sequer sabia disso – falou emburrado.

– Por nada, é só que eu acho muito fofo esses seus comentários aleatórios – respondeu sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha.

Não era de seu feitio explanar aquelas coisas embaraçosas, mas não conseguia evitar aquelas observações quando estava acompanhado do outro. Chanyeol tinha aquele poder sobre si, conseguia fazê-lo se abrir e ser quem verdadeiramente era sem precisar fingir ou se esconder atrás de uma máscara e talvez aquele fosse o principal motivo para o menor encontrar-se perdido em amores pela sua pessoa.

Sentiu a mão gelada do namorado apertar a sua e logo em seguida um beijo casto na bochecha. Baekhyun virou-se rapidamente para o outro e percebeu seu rosto tomado por um vermelho quase tão intenso quanto seus cabelos, realmente Chanyeol era adorável. Segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, percebeu que ele evitava lhe olhar nos olhos ficando cada vez mais sem graça e o ruivo viu que já não conseguia mais guardar aquele sentimento arrebatador dentro de si. Era algo forte e verdadeiro, coisa que jamais havia sentido por alguém, era um sentimento que lhe devorava cada dia mais fazendo com que o coração apertasse e borboletas revirassem o estômago. Aquilo era amor.

– Eu te amo – Falou disparando as palavras com o coração batendo loucamente no peito, era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo.

No mesmo instante Chanyeol lhe encarou incrédulo, os olhos arregalados em surpresa e o lábio inferior trêmulo. E então ele abriu um sorriso tão lindo que era capaz de iluminar a cidade inteira, para logo depois responder: “Eu também amo você”.

Naquela noite houveram duas primeiras vezes, a segunda foi quando Baekhyun puxou Chanyeol para dentro do carro e fizeram amor como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. Foi uma coisa bastante desajeitada, afinal, nas revistas pornôs que Baekhyun tinha só abordavam sexo entre homens e mulheres, como faria com o namorado? E também não era como se fosse virgem, tinha transado com tantas garotas que mal podia contar nos dedos, mas essa era a grande diferença, todas eram garotas.

Meio como se fosse uma coisa instintiva, os dois foram se encontrando entre beijos estalados e mãos bobas ao redor do corpo. Baekhyun pode sentir os céus lhe abençoando ao sentir a boca molhada do namorado lhe chupar toda a extensão do pênis com uma maestria digna de um profissional. Ele soltou um gemido longo e arrastado quando Chanyeol forçou um pouco mais seu membro contra a garganta na tentativa de engoli-lo completamente, o que lhe fez engasgar e rir com vergonha, mas estava tudo bem porque aquilo havia sido alucinante.

Do mesmo jeito que Baekhyun havia ficado fascinado com Chanyeol entre suas pernas lhe chupando com desejo, também havia ficado hipnotizado com a expressão que ele fazia enquanto era chupado de volta. O maior soltava suspiros tímidos que iam crescendo gradativamente à medida que o ruivo aumentava a intensidade, ele o encarava de cima completamente sem graça, mas não conseguia se conter. Baekhyun se descobriu viciado no Chanyeol recebendo prazer, a forma como mordia os lábios tentando abafar os gemidos roucos, os olhos perdidos em luxúria e o rosto ardendo em chamas.

O ruivo então começou a introduzir um dedo dentro do namorado e meio sem certeza do que fazia, algo lhe dizia que precisava acostumar Chanyeol. O de cabelos rosados deu um leve pulinho assustado e resmungou um pouquinho, mas deixou que o menor continuasse. Quando Chanyeol já estava acostumado com um dedinho, Baekhyun introduziu outro e quando ele se acostumou ao outro, Baekhyun colocou mais um. O grandão reclamava de dor ao mesmo tempo que gemia com o prazer iminente naqueles toques. Oh céus, o que Baekhyun estava fazendo consigo?

– B-Baek, já está b-bo-ah! – O maior se perdeu num gemido alto o suficiente para preencher o silêncio e apertou as mãos no banco do carro.

Baekhyun riu e passou a língua ao redor da glande apenas para arrancar mais outro gemido e aumentou a velocidade de seus dedos, queria fazê-lo atingir o ápice e se desfazer em sua boca, queria saber como era Chanyeol bêbado de orgasmo. Não precisou de muito mais tempo para que ele gozasse em jatos fortes e quentes, revirando os olhos debaixo das pálpebras e segurando os fios vermelhos com força. O ruivo sequer se permitiu estranhar o gosto estranho de esperma que tomava conta do paladar, tudo que conseguia pensar era no outro respirando pesadamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

Após mais alguns beijos desesperados Baekhyun se posicionou contra a entrada de Chanyeol, mesmo que não tivesse certeza de que era daquele jeito que homens transavam. O garoto de cabelos rosados lhe encarou assustado ao sentir o membro roçar pela região e arregalou ainda mais os olhos quando começou a ter o corpo invadido. Era incômodo, muito incômodo, os gemidos que soltava não eram de prazer e sim de dor, fazendo com que o menor parasse várias vezes e lhe desse espaço para se acostumar.

Quando Baekhyun sentiu o membro ser esmagado pelas paredes internas de Chanyeol todo seu corpo fora tomado por uma onde de prazer arrebatadora, estar dentro do mais alto era indescritível. Ficaram quietinhos por alguns segundos para que o garoto pudesse se acostumar à dor incomum, mas ao sentir as mãos hábeis do namorado lhe masturbando ficou bem mais fácil de relaxar. Lentamente o ruivo começou a mover o quadril em direção ao corpo do outro, ouvindo pequenos resmungos misturados a gemidos sôfregos.

Então tudo começou a ficar mais prazeroso e agora Chanyeol gemia com um sorriso nos lábios aproveitando o momento. “Está bom?” Baekhyun perguntou aumentando o ritmo das estocadas e recebendo um aceno positivo em resposta. O maior passava os braços longos em volta de seus ombros e lhe encarava com a boca entreaberta, os cabelos rosados grudados na testa suada estavam uma bagunça só e o rosto tomado por uma expressão libidinosa. “Puta merda, será que tem como ele ficar ainda mais gostoso?” perguntou a si mesmo observando o namorado gemer cada vez mais alto.

Baekhyun sentia que o corpo iria explodir a qualquer momento e com Chanyeol lhe apertando forte contra o corpo não ajudava muito. O cheiro que exalava preenchia o ar ao redor enquanto o carro estava sendo maculado. O menor puxou o maior para um beijo afobado e as línguas quentes se chocavam numa troca de salivas inebriante. Como era bom poder sentir Chanyeol lhe beijar os lábios com tanta vontade e seu corpo o acolher tão prazerosamente, era um misto de sensações tão gostosas que poderiam lhe levar à loucura.

Quando sentiu que já não estava mais aguentando segurar o orgasmo Baekhyun voltou a masturbar o namorado e intensificou os movimentos pélvicos, fazendo com que Chanyeol gritasse seu nome repetidas vezes até gozar. O ruivo sentiu um choque gostoso se apossar de si e então o orgasmo lhe devorar por completo, cravou as unhas na cintura do outro e soltou um gemido longo e arrastado.

Relaxou o corpo em cima do maior, ambos se encaravam suados e ofegantes, as respirações pesadas e os corações acelerados eram tudo que se podia ouvir naquele momento. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Baekhyun tomou a iniciativa de beijar ternamente os lábios alheios, um beijo calmo carregado do mais profundo amor. “Eu te amo” o ruivo sussurrou contra a boca do outro e Chanyeol não pôde evitar o sorriso sincero que abriu, fazendo o coração do outro disparar mais uma vez.

** 21 de outubro, 1996 **

A lanchonete estava mais cheia que de costume naquele sábado e Baekhyun estava impaciente na espera de seu milkshake de morango, seu preferido. Dividia a mesa com Jongdae, Jongin, Yoona, Soojung e Taeyeon, esta última não para de lhe encarar e se oferecer para seu lado. Ela era nada mais nada menos que a garota mais bonita do ensino médio e praticamente todos os garotos tinham uma quedinha enorme. A garota de cabelos castanhos era bonita, charmosa, engraçada e estava ali praticamente implorando um pouco de atenção para o ruivo.

– Oppa – Ela falava forçando uma voz meiga que o irritava – Você vai ao cinema mais tarde, certo? – piscou os olhinhos na tentativa de parecer ainda mais adorável.

Baekhyun não queria, muito menos podia, iria se encontrar com Chanyeol para dar uma volta, já que não interagiam muito pelos corredores da escola e algo no fundo do garoto sentia que o namorado estava com problemas.

– Não Taeyeon, eu estou ocupado – falou revirando os olhos e arrancando resmungos da garota.

– Desde quando você nega um encontro com uma garota bonita, hein Baek? – Jongdae perguntou risonho como se insinuasse algo.

– É verdade, além do mais, faz tempo que a gente não vai ao cinema, estreou um filme legal há poucos dias – Jongin falou tomando um gole de sua soda.

Quando o milkshake do garoto finalmente chegou, Baekhyun já tinha perdido o apetite e a paciência, não sabia se era Taeyeon ou a pressão dos amigos que estava lhe deixando irritado. Olhou no relógio e constou que ainda era cedo, podia dar uma volta com o pessoal e se encontraria com o grandão mais tarde, só precisava aguentar um pouquinho. “Tudo bem” acenou positivamente dando um gole bruto na bebida e ouvindo comemorações dos amigos.

** [19:34] **

Baekhyun estava impaciente na fila do cinema e tudo que conseguia era bufar de irritação. A sessão era para ter começado há uma hora, mas algum problema interno com o projetor os obrigou a ficarem esperando mais tempo. O garoto olhava o tempo inteiro para o relógio como se aquilo fosse adiantar de algo e não percebeu que já estava chamando atenção dos amigos.

– Que pressa é essa, Baek? Não vai me dizer que agora tem hora para voltar para casa? – Jongin riu zombeteiro.

– Claro que não seu idiota, é só que eu odeio ficar esperando para entrar – Respondeu irritado e o amigo se calou.

Naquela noite iriam assistir “A hora do pesadelo 7” e Baekhyun realmente não fazia questão alguma daquilo, não era muito fã de filmes de terror, em especial os americanos que sempre enchiam a trama de cenas desnecessárias.O pensamento de Chanyeol cruzou sua mente e lembrou-se do namorado que se assustava com uma facilidade incrível, com certeza passaria o filme inteiro grudado em si e tapando os olhinhos em cenas fortes.

Acabou sorrindo com a ideia do maior atado a seus braços e o rostinho assustado se escondendo em seu pescoço. Baekhyun passaria o braço ao redor de seu corpo enorme e o puxaria ainda mais para perto, fazendo com que se acalmasse e encontrasse conforto em si. Emaranharia os dedos longos nos cabelos rosados num carinho gostoso, pois sabia como Chanyeol ficava manhosinho sempre que recebia um cafuné.

– No que você está pensando,  oppa ? – A voz fina de Taeyeon atravessou seus pensamentos fazendo-o acordar.

Encarou a garota bonita à sua frente e murmurou um “nada” em resposta. Ela o observava com os enormes olhos castanhos buscando alguma resposta sem tirar o sorriso interessado do rosto, se aproximando do garoto e enroscando o corpo magro ao dele. Não era novidade que a garota era uma das muitas groupies apaixonadas pelo ruivo, talvez a mais louca dentre elas e Baekhyun não gostava muito de sua presença, mas como Jongin namorava Soojung e ambas eram melhores amigas, encontrava-a com frequência.

Finalmente a sessão abriu suas portas e a fila começou a andar, Baekhyun só tinha aguentado tanto tempo por que já tinha pago o ingresso, mas estava planejando passar alguns minutos e depois fugir de mansinho. Porém ao ver aquela cabeleira rosa passar ao seu lado com a expressão mais sombria que vira na vida, o ruivo sentiu o mundo inteiro desmoronar.

Park Chanyeol usava uma camisa de Pokémon por debaixo do casaco preto, calça jeans escura que ia até seus tornozelos magros e um All Star vermelho. Seus olhos castanhos estavam envoltos numa escuridão devastadora, o corpo alto curvado dava passos longos e rápidos, trombando propositalmente com o ruivo e passando direto. “Ei seu imbecil, peça desculpas!” Jongdae gritou, mas o grandão já estava longe demais para voltar, e com toda certeza não o faria.

Todos olharam preocupados para Baekhyun que encarava o nada com o olhar vazio, a boca entreaberta e o rosto surpreso.

– Baek? Você tá bem? – Taeyeon perguntou segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. O ruivo então se afastou abruptamente e rosnou “Não me toque”, lhe encarando feroz como se Taeyeon tivesse culpa de alguma coisa. Claro que a menina não tinha culpa de nada, ela era só mais uma dentre as pessoas que Baekhyun seduzia sem propósito algum.

– Baekhyun? O que você está fazendo? Baekhyun! - Jongdae gritou enquanto via o amigo se afastar em direção ao conversível e arrancar com o carro.

** 23 de outubro, 1996 **

Baekhyun caminhava impaciente pelos corredores da escola, a cabeça distraída o fazia esbarrar em vários alunos e receber reclamações de volta, “Olha por onde anda cabeça de fósforo!” esbravejou um dos estudantes. Se não estivesse tão inquieto para encontrar Chanyeol, o ruivo teria dado meia volta e ensinado àquele garoto nunca mais soltar alguma gracinha para si, mas não tinha tempo nem cabeça para aquilo, estava focado em encontrar o de cabelos rosa.

Saiu pelos portões sentindo o ar gelado chicotear-lhe os fios ruivos e um frio horrendo lhe envolver, parecia que o inverno estava chegando mais cedo. O coração batia disparado enquanto caminhava em direção ao conversível e torcia secretamente para que nenhum de seus amigos surgisse pedindo carona para casa, pois tinha algo a fazer e não queria perder tempo. Deu partida no carro e seguiu seu destino.

Ligou o rádio e percebeu que estavam tocando uma daquelas músicas ridículas que vinham lançando recentemente por grupos masculinos. Letras vazias que abordavam temas como amor de forma tão rasa e superficial, grupos criados por empresas sem trajetória alguma, não conseguia entender como aquilo fazia tanto sucesso. Recusando-se a escutar mais um segundo sequer daquela baboseira, inseriu uma fita cassete do Guns ’N Roses e ouviu Sweet Child ‘O Mine tomar conta de seus pensamentos.

_ She's got a smile that it seems to me _

_ Reminds me of childhood memories _

_ Where everything _

_ Was as fresh as the bright blue sky _

Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que Chanyeol sorriu para si com aquele monte de dentes branquinhos e os olhos brilhando como o sol, ele lhe trazia um conforto que nada no mundo conseguia. Respirou fundo sentindo o coração pesar, não queria lhe perder, muito menos lhe magoar do jeito que estava fazendo ultimamente, mas era covarde e por sua causa o outro acabava de machucando. Segurou as lágrimas que teimavam em descer e focou na estrada.

Chegando a uma rua pacata Baekhyun estacionou na esquina e desceu do carro com o corpo trêmulo, caminhou em passos largos e rápidos até uma das pequenas casas que enfeitava a rua e se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que ia à casa de Chanyeol. Era uma moradia simples, as paredes de alvenaria verde claro e porta de madeira iluminada por uma lâmpada no teto. Engoliu seco antes apertar a campainha, não sabia se o namorado estava realmente em casa – dado o fato que não tinha aparecido na escola – e nem se ele iria querer vê-lo.

Quando reuniu um pouco de coragem e apertou o botão, não demorou muito até a porta ser aberta e um Chanyeol alto com roupas amassadas e rostinho inchado aparecer na sua frente. Ele arregalou os olhos tão forte que parecia ter visto um fantasma.

– B-Baekhyun? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Apontou para si.

– Eu vim conversar...

– Como você sabe onde eu moro? – Cerrou os olhos desconfiado.

– Eu sei de tudo – Sorriu convencido e pôde perceber o outro soltar um pequeno risinho lhe dando passagem para entrar.

O quarto de Chanyeol era bastante pequeno, havia apenas sua cama, um guarda-roupa e uma pequena escrivaninha com seu computador e alguns livros. O ambiente era bastante acolhedor e limpo, as paredes pintadas em azul escuro e alguns pôsteres de animes e filmes de ficção científica decorando-as. O de cabelos rosa sentou-se timidamente na cama e lhe lançou um breve olhar esperando que falasse alguma coisa.

– Por que você não foi hoje? – Perguntou baixinho.

– Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem – Respondendo mexendo na barra da camisa que usava.

Baekhyun caminhou cautelosamente até a cama para sentar perto de si, sempre observando os movimentos tímidos do namorado a cada passo que dava em sua direção.

– Me diga logo o que você quer, Baekhyun – Chanyeol falou desviando o olhar para a janela.

O ruivo engoliu em seco, as palavras pareciam se formar em sua cabeça para depois se dissipar como fumaça, sabia que precisava falar algo, mas tudo acabava morrendo na garganta.

– E-eu quis ver você... – Falou se aproximando.

– Dois dias depois do marcado? – Soltou tristonho.

Baekhyun sentiu uma pontada no coração, Chanyeol estava realmente magoado com o acontecido, mas como não estar?

– Eu sinto muito Yeollie... De verdade – Falou segurando as mãos do maior – Eu deveria ter ido te encontrar, eu deveria ter dito não para Jongin e Jongdae, deveria ter empurrado a Taeyeon para longe, eu não quis te magoar, eu nunca quero te magoar, mas sempre acaba acontecendo... Eu só tenho a me desculpar.

Chanyeol lhe deu um olhar cansado, era possível ver a dor presente em seu rosto angelical e um sorriso fraco se formar no canto de seus lábios. Baekhyun então lhe segurou forte no peito como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo inteiro, como se precisasse daquilo para sobreviver. Sentiu lágrimas quentes molharem a camisa do uniforme e um chorinho baixo se fez presente no local. Ele nunca quis tanto ter o poder de voltar no tempo e mudar aquela noite, queria ter tido a coragem de recusar seus amigos e cumprir o encontro que tinha marcado com Chanyeol, ter lhe beijado durante a noite inteira e lhe dado todo o amor que merecia.

– Eu amo você... – O de cabelos rosa falou com a voz embargada.

Baekhyun tinha a plena certeza de que não merecia ter o amor daquela criatura tão meiga que era Chanyeol, não merecia nem 1% do amor que ele o dava, não merecia seus sentimentos e tampouco suas lágrimas. O ruivo era a pior pessoa a quem o maior poderia entregar seu coração, mas lá estava ele confessando seu amor e o perdoando pela enésima vez por ser um completo idiota. Realmente Baekhyun não o merecia.

Baekhyun beijava da base do pescoço do namorado até seu mamilo, passando a língua ao redor do local e depois sugando num estalo. Chanyeol não fazia mais que gemer rouco sentindo o membro do outro pulsar dentro de si e os braços fortes lhe prendendo num abraço. Ele estava sentado no colo do menor e mal se aguentava de tanto prazer, sentia a mão hábil do ruivo lhe masturbar num ritmo gostoso enquanto buscava seus lábios num beijo cheio de desejo.

– Você fica tão gostoso rebolando em cima de mim – Baekhyun falou lambendo a curva do pescoço alheio.

O rosto de Chanyeol ficou três vezes mais vermelho do que estava e Baekhyun o achou ainda mais adorável, lhe puxando para outro beijo ainda mais quente. &nbspAs mãos apressadas do ruivo corriam pelas costas largas do namorado fincando suas unhas curtas e deixando marcas vermelhas ao arranhar, fazendo com que o outro soltasse gemidos cada vez mais audíveis. Os fios rosa caindo sobre os olhos castanhos embebidos em prazer tornavam Chanyeol a própria personificação da luxúria.

O peitoral nu exibia várias de marcas de chupões recém feitos pelo menor, a pele branca orvalhada de suor, o pênis avantajado ereto e pulsando em suas mãos transformavam Chanyeol na visão mais bonita que Baekhyun tinha visto em toda sua vida, a forma como o namorado ficava tomado por uma aura sexual era de tirar o fôlego.

Baekhyun puxou o corpo do outro para mais perto e o jogou de costas na cama, ficando por cima de si invertendo as posições, estava cansando de ficar brincando com ele. Prendeu os pulsos do maior com uma das mãos e com a outra levou até sua boca esfregando o polegar ao redor dos lábios. Chanyeol em si era bastante inocente, mas sabia como enlouquecer o menor como ninguém, estendeu a língua quente para fora e lambeu o dedo alheio o encarando nos olhos de forma pervertida. “Puta merda Chanyeol...”, o ruivo grunhiu baixinho enquanto começava as estocadas.

A cama fazia um barulho desgraçado ao bater contra a parede por causa dos movimentos intensos do menor. Ele investia contra o corpo do namorado com força sentindo o pênis pulsar num prazer insano ao ser apertado pelas paredes internas do outro. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior com força tentando conter os gemidos, ouviu palavras desconexas saírem da boca do maior e percebeu que ele não aguentaria muito.

O menor segurou o Chanyeol contra o si num abraçado apertado e mordeu seu ombro com força enquanto sentia o corpo explodindo num orgasmo feroz. Soltou um gemido longo e arrastado acompanhado do maior que preencheu toda a casa, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente acompanhado da respiração pesada. Sentiu todos seus membros se contraindo em pequenos espasmos enquanto o ápice ainda tomava conta de si.

Afastou-se um pouco do namorado para encarar aquela expressão pós-sexo que tanto amava, sabia que jamais enjoaria daquela visão nem mesmo em mil anos. Lançou-lhe um sorriso terno e ao ser correspondido sentiu o coração se aquecer de um jeito que apenas Chanyeol era capaz, não importava o quanto tentasse esconder do mundo, pertencia exclusivamente àquele garoto de cabelos rosados.

** 10 de novembro, 1996 **

O festival de inverno da escola estava cada vez mais perto e Baekhyun podia sentir o estresse lhe consumindo vivo, iria se apresentar com a Backseat Blues e todos os dias ensaiavam incansavelmente. Para piorar a situação andava se encontrando cada vez menos com Chanyeol, que parecia extremamente carente de atenção lhe procurando frequentemente. Ele cruzava o seu caminho no corredor e lhe procurava durante os intervalos na tentativa se chamar sua atenção.

Baekhyun tentava fingir que não era com ele, tentava fingir que não conhecia aquele garoto estranho que tanto lhe encarava, devia ser apenas mais um entre tantos, mas cada vez que ignorava o gigante, mais seu coração se partia. Sabia que não estava sendo um bom namorado agindo daquele jeito, só estava machucando ainda mais o outro e aquilo andava lhe devorando como um monstro.

Naquele dia o céu parecia mais tempestuoso que os olhares vazios de crianças órfãs, Baekhyun sentia em suas entranhas que algo de ruim estava para acontecer e mesmo que atribuísse a culpa na ansiedade pré-apresentação, sabia que não era aquilo que causava tal incômodo. Caminhava apressado pelos corredores da escola quando se deparou com uma pequena multidão se formando ao redor de dois alunos. Várias vozes podiam ser ouvidas e burburinhos tomavam conta do local.

Esgueirou-se entre as pessoas e não pôde ficar mais surpreso ao notar que seu Chanyeol estava sendo imprensado contra a parede pelas mãos fortes de Zhang Yixing. O de cabelos rosa dava o dobro do tamanho do chinês e, no entanto estava ali tremendo de medo ao ser confrontado pelo mesmo.

– Admita logo Park, que você é um merdinha de um pervertido que estava tirando fotos minhas, admita, sua bicha! – Gritava o segurando pela gola da camisa do uniforme.

– E-eu n-não estav-va tirando fotos s-suas! Eu juro! – O pobre coitado estava tão assustado que sequer conseguia formar palavras.

O sangue de Baekhyun ferveu de uma forma que todo seu corpo ficou vermelho de raiva, queria voar em cima daquele chinês nojento e lhe bater tanto que perderia a consciência. Quem ele achava que era para tratar Chanyeol daquele jeito?

– Além de bicha é covarde, você é um imprestável Park, deveria ter vergonha de ser esse merda que você é e desse seu cabelo nojento! – O moreno rosnava apertando ainda mais sua roupa.

Em meio àquela confusão os olhares de Chanyeol e Baekhyun se encontraram, o desespero visível em seu rosto e praticamente gritava “Me ajude” para o outro. O ruivo respirou fundo várias vezes, é claro que queria intervir naquela confusão e proteger o namorado daquele babaca, mas sabia que tinha que se abster diante daquilo ou então as pessoas começariam a se questionar. Por que diabos o Baekhyun coração de gelo sairia em defesa de Park Chanyeol?

– Baek! – Ouviu a voz esganiçada do maior chamar pelo seu nome.

O coração do ruivo disparou em pânico, não esperava que Chanyeol realmente fosse clamar pela sua ajuda. Sentiu todos os olhares sobre sua pessoa e a mente colapsar, precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Abaixou os olhos e fingiu indiferença, como sempre fizera nos corredores da escola, apressou o passo e seguiu seu caminho sem sequer ter a coragem e encarar o namorado uma última vez.

** [18:34] **

 

O resto do dia tinha se passado como uma tortura, Baekhyun não conseguia tirar a imagem de Chanyeol da cabeça e isso fazia com que seu peito explodisse sempre que pensava no outro. De acordo com o que tinha ouvido dos outros estudantes, a professora Choi havia aparecido para apartar a briga e ambos os garotos tinham ido para a diretoria. Com certeza era a primeira vez de Chanyeol enfrentando aquele tipo de castigo e deveria estar assustado com toda aquela situação, o ruivo não conseguia evitar o coração disparar só de imaginá-lo levando bronca.

Quando finalmente estavam liberados de suas aulas, Baekhyun andou o mais rápido em direção aos portões de saída para encontrar o namorado, queria checar como ele estava. Claro que tinha passado o dia inteiro se culpando por ter ignorado-o, dessa vez não havia perdão para a sua atitude e já estava pronto para aceitar qualquer tipo de castigo que o outro quisesse lhe aplicar. Passou zarpando entre os estudantes ignorando completamente Jongdae que gritava seu nome para que o esperasse.

O ruivo procurou a cabeleira rosa entre os estudantes que voltavam para casa e lá estava Chanyeol andando cabisbaixo em passos lentos. Baekhyun deu uma pequena corridinha em direção ao outro tentando chamar sua atenção discretamente.

– Psst, Chanyeol, eu preciso falar com você – Falou olhando ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém os observava. – Me encontre no lugar de sempre às 19.

O maior ficou em silêncio como resposta, sequer levantou o rosto para lhe encarar, continuando seu caminho como se não houvesse ninguém ali. Baekhyun sentiu o peso da culpa lhe apunhalar a consciência e então se afastou lentamente seguindo outro caminho para longe do namorado.

Exatamente às 19 horas Baekhyun aguardava ansioso a chegada do namorado, o coração batendo forte contra o peito e a respiração pesada. A lua naquela noite estava sendo ofuscada pelas várias nuvens que cobriam o céu e a praça em que se encontrava parecia muito mais sombria envolta pela escuridão. O ruivo respirou fundo olhando ao redor, havia poucas pessoas caminhando por perto e o menor nunca se sentira tão solitário.

– O que você quer? – A voz grossa de Chanyeol lhe assustou.

– Aish, não apareça assim de repente! – Baekhyun pousou a mão no peito.

Chanyeol carregava uma expressão sombria e cansada, o corpo curvado como se sentisse dor e os olhos escuros tomados por uma apatia lamentável.

– Por que me chamou aqui? – Perguntou sem vida.

– Ora essa, para ver como você está.

Chanyeol soltou uma risada sem humor e balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

– E então pedir desculpas de novo? Tentar se redimir por ser um babaca e me machucar? – Sua voz estava carregada de cinismo – Olha Baekhyun, eu já ouvi demais dessa história, toda vez é a mesma coisa e sabe, eu já estou cansado disso.

O menor pôde perceber que uma mudança drástica havia acontecido dentro de Chanyeol, era possível ver que o tom de voz que usava era completamente diferente de quem ele era normalmente e aquilo o estava assustando.

– Eu estou cansado Baek, cansado de todas as coisas ruins pelas quais você tem me feito passar e o que me prendia era a esperança de que você iria acabar mudando. Eu nem sei por que fiquei esperando algo de você e colocando expectativas nisso, está mais do que claro que você não tem coragem para assumir quem você é e tampouco me assumir.

Baekhyun estava sem palavras diante daquilo tudo, tinha consciência dos seus erros e atitudes idiotas acerca do outro, mas jamais esperaria ter aquilo tudo jogado na sua cara. Abriu a boca para falar, mas fora interrompido pelo de cabelos rosados:

– Não dá mais para mim Baek, eu não aguento mais ser ignorado e ver você agindo como se eu não existisse, eu realmente não aguento mais ter que ser o seu segredo e não seu companheiro, eu estou exausto de querer te tocar, beijar e falar com você em público e não poder por que isso vai afetar sua reputação. Pelo amor de Deus, você dá mais importância ao que os outros vão pensar do que o que você realmente é?

– Você não entende Chanyeol... – Tentou se defender em vão.

– Não eu realmente não entendo, e sinceramente já cansei de tentar, a única conclusão que eu cheguei é a de que você é um covarde.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Baekhyun sentiu como se uma espada estivesse atravessando seu corpo, a dor da verdade lhe cortando ao meio através de palavras duras. Encarou o rosto do garoto parado diante de si e ele estava completamente sério, nunca tinha o visto carregar uma expressão tão sombria antes.

– É muito mais do que uma simples reputação, Chanyeol, é a minha carreira que também está em jogo, o que você acha que as pessoas diriam ao saber... Saber disso? – Falou trêmulo.

– Disso? – Chanyeol falou com lágrimas lhe tomando a face – Você realmente consegue ser tão egoísta à ponto de considerar apenas a sua situação e ignorar meus sentimentos? Se iria ter tanta vergonha de mim, por que então resolveu me namorar? Por que você resolveu se envolver comigo? Por que precisou me arrastar para a sua confusão?

Lágrimas grossas corriam pelo rosto do mais alto e a voz grossa tremia à cada palavra proferida, ele respirava pesadamente e o rosto se contorcia numa careta triste. Baekhyun estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo inteiro e não tirava um pingo da culpa que tinha, se aquele relacionamento tinha dado errado era única e exclusivamente por causa de sua covardia e egoísmo.

– Eu sinto muito... – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar.

– Não sinta, aliás, não sinta mais nada por mim, continue me ignorando como sempre e fingindo que eu não existo, só que dessa vez em tempo integral – Chanyeol falou afastando-se e desaparecendo de sua visão.

** 14 de novembro, 1996 **

O festival de inverno estava agitado e a escola cheia de visitantes, haviam várias pessoas no teatro ansiosas para a próxima apresentação e Baekhyun estava uma pilha de nervos, sequer tinha conseguido dormir. Jongdae, Jongin e Sehun se preparavam nos bastidores para subir no palco e se apresentarem, porém o ruivo só conseguia tremer de ansiedade e mais um misto de coisas esquisitas.

– Calma Baek, vai dar tudo certo – Sehun falou passando o braço ao redor de seu ombro.

– É, fica tranquilo que a gente ensaiou várias vezes, tá tudo sobre controle – Jongin lhe lançou um sorriso acolhedor.

– Se você não relaxar vai ser pior, por que você vai acabar errado na hora – Jongdae retrucou.

– Porra Jongdae, não tá vendo que a gente tá tentando acalmar o Baek? – Sehun reclamou.

– Só estou sendo realista – O loiro retrucou.

A verdade era que Baekhyun não estava nervoso por causa do público, mas sim por causa de uma única pessoa em especial que estaria lhe assistindo: Park Chanyeol. Como o garoto fazia parte do clube de fotografia, estaria na plateia tirando fotos das apresentações e com certeza assistindo o ex-namorado cantar. Visando sua presença entre as pessoas, Baekhyun tinha ensaiado especialmente uma música para si, queria que Chanyeol a escutasse com atenção e algo dentro de dele captasse seus sentimentos.

– E agora a oitava apresentação do dia, a banda Backseat Blues – A voz da apresentadora ressoou pelo local acompanhada de uma salva de palmas e alguns gritinhos histéricos.

“É agora” pensou consigo mesmo e respirou fundo várias vezes, olhou para seus colegas de banda que lhe lançaram um olhar acolhedor e então caminhou em direção ao palco. Olhou ao redor da plateia e percebeu que seu fã clube em peso estava lá para lhe dar apoio com cartazes coloridos, Baekhyun não podia se sentir mais amado. Correu os olhos entre as pessoas tentando encontrar aquela cabeleira rosa que tanto amava e o avistou sentado numa das últimas fileiras. Estava vestido todo de preto como sempre, apenas se destacando por causa dos fios coloridos. Baekhyun sorriu internamente, era hora de expor seus sentimentos.

– Olá à todos, eu sou Byun Baekhyun, vocalista da Backseat blues e iremos apresentar algumas músicas para vocês, esperamos que gostem! – Falou animado recebendo gritinhos em resposta.

Quando a guitarra de Jongin começou a tocar a melodia de “Boys Don’t Cry”, todos na plateia se animaram um pouco, menos Chanyeol que os observava indiferente.

_ I would say I'm sorry _

_ If I thought that it would change your mind _

_ But I know that this time _

_ I have said too much, been too unkind _

Baekhyun cantava com paixão olhando diretamente nos olhos do ex-namorado como se estivesse se dirigindo somente à ele, o coração batendo forte contra o peito e o pensamento à mil. Naquele momento não existia mais ninguém fora eles dois.

_ I try to laugh about it _

_ Cover it all up with lies _

_ I try to laugh about it _

_ Hiding the tears in my eyes _

_ 'Cause boys don't cry _

_ Boys don't cry _

A reação da plateia fora mais do que positiva e as pessoas assistiam a apresentação animadas, porém o maior continuava com a mesma expressão séria.

_ I would break down at your feet _

_ And beg forgiveness, plead with you _

_ But I know that it's too late _

_ And now there's nothing I can do _

E quanto mais Baekhyun cantava aquela música, mais ele se identificava e mais se sentia tocado, não poderia falhar agora.

_ Misjudged your limits _

_ Pushed you too far _

_ Took you for granted _

_ I thought that you needed me more _

De repente percebeu reações vindas do de cabelos rosa e perdeu o fôlego por um segundo, Chanyeol desviara o olhar visivelmente abalado e enxugou uma lágrima que desceu pelo rosto.

_ Now I would do most anything _

_ To get you back by my side _

_ But I just keep on laughing _

_ Hiding the tears in my eyes _

_ 'Cause boys don't cry _

_ Boys don't cry _

_ Boys don't cry _

A apresentação terminou ao som de vários aplausos e gritos de excitação, todos tinham amado a música, porém ao ver Chanyeol sair do teatro em passos largos aos prantos, Baekhyun engoliu toda sua dor e enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas que teimavam em descer, afinal, garotos não choram.


	2. Just Like Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, turubem? To voltando com mais um cap da fic e espero que gostem <3  
> (mais uma vez desculpem a demora ;A;)

13 de junho, 2007

 

O calor que fazia durante aquela tarde ensolarada era simplesmente insuportável, Chanyeol podia sentir o suor se acumulando nas axilas e descendo pelo corpo, ainda que estivesse com o ventilador ligado bem na sua cara. Os cabelos pretos balançavam contra os olhos e o sino pendurado na janela tocava uma melodia agradável. Recebeu uma mensagem em seu celular, mas não deu tanta importância, queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos e aproveitando o vento dançando pelo quarto.  
O telefone vibrou mais uma vez e o homem gemeu desgostoso, poxa só queria aproveitar aquela tarde de folga ao máximo, ou seja, fazendo nada. Rolou pelo colchão macio e notou o nome de Seulgi no aparelho, o que ela queria dessa vez?  
– Alô? Chanyeol? – Sua voz fininha atravessava o aparelho. – Hm? O que houve? – Respondeu em toda sua preguiça.  
– Você assistiu ao noticiário da manhã?  
– Claro que não, estava ocupado demais dormindo, por quê?  
A voz da mulher calou-se por uns segundos como se ela estivesse buscando palavras para o que viria a falar em seguida:  
– O Baekhyun está voltando para a cidade.  
Chanyeol sentiu o corpo inteiro sofrer um solavanco brusco e toda a pressão da terra lhe sugar para baixo. O que diabos Baekhyun estava fazendo de volta àquele fim de mundo? Pigarreou meio inquieto e ajeitou-se na cama.  
– E-e daí? – Sua voz saiu trêmula.  
– Como assim “e daí”? Porra Chanyeol eu te conheço desde o ensino fundamental, você acha mesmo que eu não sei que deve estar todo tenso aí do outro lado?  
Chanyeol corou, Seulgi tinha toda razão, como sempre, era sua amiga mais antiga e claro que ela sabia o efeito que a palavra Baekhyun provocava em si mesmo após tantos anos.  
– E o que você pretende que eu faça? Vá recebê-lo no aeroporto com um beijo de língua?  
– Não é uma má ideia...  
– Seulgi!  
– Brincadeirinha – Ela riu daquele jeito gostoso de quem estava se divertindo – Mas você não acha que-  
– Que o quê? – Interrompeu a amiga – Que eu devo ir atrás dele e tentar reatar? Sério Seulgi? Depois de onze anos? O cara se tornou um astro do rock, ele lota estádios, estrela comerciais, sai em turnê pelo mundo e tem milhares de fãs. Seulgi, se o Baekhyun já era inacessível durante aquela época, imagine agora?  
– Você sabe que não é verdade, que ele correria para os seus braços só bastando você estalar os dedos.  
– Por Deus, garota, você vive em que mundo? Mil novecentos e noventa e seis foi há mais de dez anos, acabou, já passou há muito tempo. Inclusive ele com certeza já deve estar casado ou noivo de alguma modelo bonita e plastificada. Além do mais, você por acaso se lembra de quem terminou o namoro e por que terminou o namoro? – Soltou uma daquelas risadas fracas e sem vontade, não gostava de tocar naquele assunto.  
Seulgi não falou mais nada e se despediram, aquela conversa tinha deixado Chanyeol com uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago. Rolou pelo colchão parando de barriga para baixo e refletindo sobre todos aqueles anos separado de Baekhyun, se ele não tivesse se tornado tão famoso e seu rosto estampasse cada comercial de televisão talvez sequer se lembrasse de seus traços... Talvez.  
Fazia muito tempo desde que o moreno deixara de procurar o nome de Baekhyun nos sites de busca, mas... Estava curioso, vai, não ia doer nada saber se o que Seulgi tinha dito era verdade ou só uma brincadeira idiota. Sentia o coração batendo loucamente no peito e as mãos suando em nervosismo, por Deus, já deveria ter superado todas aquelas coisas após tantos anos. Claro que no começo havia sido uma tortura, afinal, logo após o término do colégio ele juntou seus farrapos e se mandou para Seul junto à Sehun, seu fiel escudeiro (Jongdae fora obrigado a seguir carreira de advogado, pobre coitado, e Jongin acabou engravidando uma garota qualquer e precisou construir uma família cedo demais).  
Não demorou mais que dois anos para que Baekhyun explodisse no cenário musical com sua voz potente e personalidade única, e as pessoas de Seul idolatravam personalidades únicas. A primeira vez que Chanyeol o viu na televisão estava almoçando na cantina na universidade enquanto o noticiário da tarde passava na televisão grande e velha do refeitório. Lembra-se de ter cuspido o arroz inteirinho e uma vontade súbita de botar toda refeição para fora, o que merda era aquela?  
Baekhyun ainda tinha os mullets vermelhos descendo pelo pescoço longo e ostentava aquele mesmo piercing brilhante no lábio inferior. Seu sorriso retangular parecia mais brilhante que nunca enquanto ele respondia as mesmas perguntas de sempre da entrevistadora.  
“Como é estar no topo dos charts em tão pouco tempo?”, ela perguntava toda empolgada e cheia de trejeitos para cima do jovem e Chanyeol sentiu um embrulho no estômago. “É exatamente como estar caminhando nas nuvens, tudo aquilo que sonhei durante anos finalmente acontecendo diante dos meus olhos, acho que poderia morrer de tanta felicidade”, Baekhyun respondia tranquilamente soltando mais um daqueles sorrisos galanteadores que derretiam corações. Ele falava empolgado demais e gesticulando daquela forma que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso, denunciando o quão nova era toda aquela situação para si.  
Depois disso as aparições se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes, fosse num comercial de roupas ou sua voz ressonando pelas lojas de conveniência. O fato era que mesmo se quisesse Chanyeol não poderia se livrar de Baekhyun. E teve de aprender a lidar com seu rosto estampado em todos os lugares e sua música tocando em cada alto-falante, o país estava caído de amores pelo seu ex-namorado.  
Por isso não tinha o direito de estar trêmulo enquanto ligava o computador e digitava o nome de Baekhyun na barra de pesquisa, não tinha! Mas lá estava o gigante sentindo o estômago embrulhar de nervoso enquanto a internet demorava a carregar os resultados da busca. A primeira notícia fora a de que o rock star estava dando uma pausa da carreira e da mídia para aproveitar o noivado com uma atriz famosa e visitar a sua terra natal por alguns meses.  
Chanyeol sentiu um nó gigante se formando entre suas entranhas e por algum motivo o coração apertou dentro do peito, o que era aquela sensação esquisita? Desceu mais um pouco o site de notícias e acabou entrando noutro link que falava sobre o seu noivado com a tal Eunji. Descobriu que eles haviam se conhecido por volta de novembro do ano anterior e desde então eram tidos como os queridinhos da nação, que tinham anunciado seu noivado por volta de março e pretendiam casar no final de junho. E Chanyeol se pegou obcecado por aquele conto de fadas que Baekhyun vivia ao lado de uma mulher aparentemente incrível e não pôde evitar uma dorzinha chata no coração.  
Desligou o computador e voltou a jogar-se na cama, já estava bom o suficiente de tanto Baekhyun por um dia. Fechou os olhos e tentou voltar a dormir para afastar aqueles pensamentos, estava velho demais para ficar sofrendo por um romance mal resolvido de adolescência.

16 de junho, 2007

Chanyeol caminhava pelos corredores da instituição despreocupadamente, era horário de almoço e finalmente podia relaxar um pouquinho daquele dia exaustivo. O sol brilhava forte do lado de fora e talvez, só talvez, não fosse uma má ideia trocar uma boa refeição por um milk-shake bem geladinho de chocolate, ainda que aquilo não fosse lhe sustentar pelo resto do dia, mas ao menos voltaria ao trabalho com um sorriso no rosto e gostinho de doce na boca.  
– Ei, Park – A voz de Kyungsoo reverberou pelo local e o mais alto virou-se para lhe encarar, ele parecia acabado – Está indo almoçar?  
– Na verdade eu acho que vou comer qualquer porcaria.  
– Você sabe que isso não é certo, né? – Seus olhos grandes o encaravam tentando colocar algum juízo na cabeça do amigo.  
– Sei sim, mas às vezes é bom sair da rotina.  
– Bem, faça o que você tiver vontade. Até mais.  
Despediu-se do cirurgião com um aceno de cabeça e voltou a traçar o caminho para fora do hospital, realmente estava um dia quente e tanto.  
Felizmente o hospital localizava-se numa área bastante central, por isso não levaria mais que dez minutos para chegar à tão conhecida sorveteria que costumava frequentar desde muito novo (e que tinha o melhor milk-shake da cidade inteira). Assim que entrou no carro ligou o rádio antes mesmo de girar a chave, ele era o tipo de pessoa que aproveitava cada oportunidade de ouvir música até mesmo se fosse dirigir até a esquina.  
Assim que o aparelho ligou pôde ouvir a voz do locutor narrando as notícias do dia e percebeu que o horário das músicas só começaria dali há quinze minutos. Antes que pudesse mudar a estação ouviu a voz do homem anunciar a chegada de Baekhyun ao aeroporto no final da tarde.  
“Fãs do cantor estão acampadas nos principais portões de chegada desde as quatro da manhã na espera do astro e sua noiva. Apesar da grande quantidade de pessoas não há tumulto e passageiros e funcionários estão podendo se locomover tranquilamente. No início de março fora anunciado seu noivado com a atriz Ha Eunji e a pretensão de realizarem os votos na cidade natal do cantor, o casamento está previsto para o dia vinte e oito de junho numa cerimônia fechada para amigos próximos e familiares”.  
Chanyeol sentiu uma coisa esquisita remexer entre suas entranhas e as mãos suarem freneticamente agarradas ao volante, seus olhos castanhos encaravam o vazio e de alguma forma ele não conseguia despertar daquele transe. Quando leu na internet parecia só mais uma informação como qualquer outra por aí, mas agora ouvindo diretamente da boca do locutor e sabendo que no final do dia Baekhyun voltaria para a cidade parecia real demais para acreditar.  
Lentamente acordou do estupor que se encontrava e tentou amenizar as batidas aceleradas do coração. “Está tudo bem, já passou, Baekhyun ficou no passado e vocês são outras pessoas agora, não tem o que temer”, repetiu para si mesmo como um mantra na tentativa de se acalmar. Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes e deu partida em direção à sorveteria.  
Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia lanchar naquele local logo após levar uma tapa de realidade acerca de Baekhyun. Chanyeol costumava frequentar aquele lugar desde sempre e fora ali a primeira vez em que seus olhares se esbarraram e o ruivo abriu um sorriso em sua direção.  
Era uma tarde quente como aquela e o jovem Park escrevia algumas coisas desconexas enquanto esperava seu pedido chegar, ainda tinha o mesmo livrinho desgastado de poesias que carregava pra lá e pra cá junto com sua câmera. Em dado momento levantou os olhos para ver se a garçonete estava trazendo seu pedido e acabou perdendo sua atenção no ruivo bonito que o encarava do outro lado da sorveteria. Sabia quem ele era, claro, quem não conhecia Byun Baekhyun naquela cidade? Era o garoto problema que toda semana estava na detenção por causa de seus piercings e cabelos coloridos.  
Chanyeol lembra-se de ter ficado tão nervoso com aquela encarada que estava até cogitando levantar e ir embora dali só para não ter que sentir aqueles olhos felinos em cima de si. No momento em que Baekhyun levantou-se de sua cadeira e veio caminhando em sua direção com a camisa meio aberta voando no corpo e os mullets balançando no vento, o grandão sentiu o mundo inteiro parar diante daquela visão. Parando para analisar mais criticamente depois de tantos anos, Chanyeol sempre manteve uma paixão pelo ruivo apenas pelo fato dele destoar de todas as outras pessoas daquele lugar. Baekhyun era a personificação do selvagem, do diferente e do que realmente era a rebeldia adolescente.  
Quando se deu conta já estava sentado em seu colo dentro do conversível preto e trocando beijos repletos de desejo. Até hoje não sabia explicar o que diabos tinha acontecido consigo naquele dia, não era de se entregar assim tão fácil a um completo estranho, mas também não tinha explicação para aquela conexão que sentiu com o menor somente ao trocarem algumas palavras. Conexão essa que nunca mais sentiu com outro alguém.  
Realmente não tinha sido uma boa ideia ir àquele lugar, estava lotado de lembranças, para onde olhava conseguia ver o corpo magro e os fios rebeldes de Baekhyun, e sinceramente tinham terminado mal o suficiente para doer toda vez que se lembrasse dele, em especial logo depois de saber que ele estava voltando para a cidade. Com uma noiva. Para casar.  
– Senhor, qual seu pedido? – Uma garçonete bonitinha o acordou de seus devaneios com uma caderneta em mãos.  
– E-eu... Nada, muito obrigada, desculpe o inconveniente – Respondeu levantando-se apressadamente e saindo pela porta antes mesmo da moça conseguir formular alguma frase.  
Talvez alguns fantasmas nunca fossem embora de verdade.

[18:00]  
Naquela noite Chanyeol não teria plantão, por isso arrumou suas coisas e rumou para casa, poderia passar a noite enfurnado num pijama velho e assistindo filmes antigos acompanhado de um balde de sorvete enorme (tinha que compensar o milk-shake que acabou não tomando na hora do almoço). Despediu-se das enfermeiras com o mesmo sorriso gentil que as faziam derreter de amores pelo Dr. Park e antes de ir embora parou para dar boa noite a uma das crianças que estava internada sob sua supervisão. Kim Minhee tinha asma e por isso estava sempre batendo no hospital por causa de suas crises que a impediam de viver uma infância agitada como outras crianças e Chanyeol pegou-se completamente afeiçoado à garotinha.  
– Como minha campeã está se sentindo hoje? – Perguntou batendo na porta do quarto e cumprimentando a garotinha e sua mãe.  
Para sua surpresa a garotinha colocou o maior bico do mundo e fechou a cara numa expressão emburrada.  
– O que aconteceu? Que biquinho é esse?  
– Ela está chateada por que não pôde ir receber o Baekhyun no aeroporto – Sua mãe falou tranquilamente enquanto descascava uma maçã.  
– Ah... Você gosta dele? – Perguntou sentando-se na beirada da cama.  
– Eu amo ele! Baekhyun é o cantor mais lindo do mundo todinho – Ela abriu um sorrisão e seus olhos brilharam ao falar do ídolo, mas logo voltou a fechar a cara e ficar emburrada – E eu nem fui ver ele, culpa sua, tio Yeol!  
– Culpa minha? – O adulto levantou as mãos em rendição.  
– É, por que você não me deixa sair daqui!  
Chanyeol gargalhou e aproximou-se da garotinha fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.  
– Ah meu anjo, você não sabe o quanto o tio Yeol que te ver fora daqui brincando por aí, mas você sabe que eu não faço por mal, né? O tio Yeol tá cuidando para que você fique boa logo.  
– Mas quando é logo? – Minhee colocou mais uma daquelas carinhas de cachorro pidão e o grandão se derreteu todo.  
– Logo é logo, e aí quando você sair o tio Yeol te leva pra tomar um sorvete bem gostoso de morango com chantilly, ok?  
– Promete? – A garotinha esticou o dedo mindinho.  
– Prometo – Entrelaçou seu mindinho ao da criança e logo ela sorriu mudando completamente de humor.  
– Agora vamos deixar o tio Yeol ir pra casa que ele tá com sono e a Minhee precisa comer, né? – A mãe falou entregando o pote com pedaços de maçã para a garotinha.  
Despediram-se com um abraço apertado e antes que Chanyeol pudesse fechar a porta do quarto, Minhee perguntou:  
– Tio Yeol, você também gosta do Baekhyun?  
O médico ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos refletindo sobre a pergunta que parecia tão inofensiva, mas carregava um significado muito mais profundo que a garotinha poderia imaginar. Engoliu em seco e respondeu:  
– Claro!

18 de junho, 2007

Chanyeol amava o que fazia, amava passar o dia rodeado de crianças dos mais variados tipos e de poder interagir com elas. Não pensava que algum dia acabaria em medicina quando tinha dezoito anos e tantos caminhos para seguir, mas lá estava ele formado e trabalhando na ala infantil do hospital local. Claro que seus pais ficaram orgulhosíssimos com a escolha do filho, apesar de tolerantes, tinham medo que o rapaz realmente decidisse sobreviver de fotografia e acabasse não conseguindo nada na vida. Por isso quando anunciou que tinha passado no vestibular e pretendia se especializar em pediatria, quase ficou surdo com os gritos de comemoração que os progenitores deram.  
Passar quase dez anos estudando como um condenado não estava nos planos de Chanyeol quando pisou na instituição de ensino e várias vezes ficou a um triz de largar tudo e viver exclusivamente de sua arte, mas quanto mais estudava, mais ocupava sua cabeça e evitava pensar em Baekhyun.  
O final do ensino médio havia sido uma época complicada para o jovem Chanyeol, principalmente depois de terminar com o ruivo e ter de seguir seus dias como se nada tivesse acontecido, e isso doeu muito mais quando soube que Baekhyun arrumou suas malas e partiu para a capital. Chanyeol chorou por dias á fio, remoeu todo o relacionamento e pensou em até mesmo ir atrás do ruivo, como ele podia ter partido sem sequer dizer adeus? Mas precisou reorganizar seus pensamentos e focou toda sua energia em estudar, com isso acabou se tornando o melhor aluno da turma e o mais querido também.  
Chanyeol ascendeu rapidamente, tratou de arranjar logo um estágio voluntário numa clínica pequena perto de sua casa e não demorou muito para ir conquistando sua independência e sua carreira. Tornou-se o filho que dava orgulho aos pais, o aluno prodígio amado por todos e o solteiro mais cobiçado do lugar. Mas apesar de levar a vida perfeita e estar rodeado de pessoas incríveis, Chanyeol nunca se sentiu realmente completo, realmente pleno, estava sempre faltando algo e logo descobriu que essa algo era paixão.  
Tentou se envolver com algumas pessoas, saiu com umas garotas aqui e acolá, mas não tinha jeito, simplesmente não conseguia retribuir o sentimento de nenhuma delas e de tanto partir corações acabou resolvendo que era melhor ficar sozinho para não magoar mais ninguém. Sabia bem o motivo de não conseguir se envolver com outras pessoas, mas gostava de acreditar que ainda não tinha aparecido seu par ideal e com essa teimosia foi levando seus dias. Isso até Baekhyun resolver voltar para a cidade.  
[01:20]  
Chanyeol estava em mais um de seus plantões noturnos jogando alguma coisa aleatória no celular quando uma das enfermeiras bateu em sua porta e anunciou um paciente que havia acabado de dar entrada. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e pediu para que entrasse, provavelmente era mais uma daquelas crianças que comiam algo estragado e viravam a noite passando mal e vomitando, obrigando aos pais que corressem para o hospital.  
O que Chanyeol não estava esperando era que Baekhyun adentrasse em sua sala com a noiva a tiracolo e um garotinho de mais ou menos cinco anos nos braços. Sentiu cada pequeno nervo de seu corpo explodir e o coração acelerar tão forte a ponto de machucar o peito, a respiração falhou e precisou fazer um esforço descomunal para não desmaiar ali mesmo. Era Baekhyun em carne e osso bem na sua frente após onze anos.  
Assim que os olhares se cruzaram percebeu que não era o único ali que tinha entrado em estado catatônico, já que Baekhyun havia ficado branco da cabeça aos pés e os olhos arregalados denunciavam surpresa. O mundo de repente parou de girar e ambos se esqueceram do que diabos estavam fazendo ali e da aparente emergência que estavam enfrentando. Era um momento único em quase uma década e Chanyeol nunca se sentira tão eufórico após tanto tempo.  
– Boa noite, doutor – A voz da mulher rompeu em seus ouvidos o trazendo de volta para a realidade.  
– B-bom dia, d-digo, boa noite – Falou atrapalhando-se todo e quase não conseguia segurar a caneta em mãos – O que temos aqui?  
Aparentemente o garotinho, que era irmão mais novo da mulher, tinha ingerido uns dois comprimidos para diarreia que estavam na farmácia do banheiro e claro precisou ser socorrido às pressas. O médico pediu para que deitassem o garotinho na maca para poder examiná-lo e enquanto o fazia pôde sentir os olhos atentos de Baekhyun em suas costas. Ele não falou nenhuma palavra durante a consulta inteira, ficou apenas observando de longe enquanto o maior executava seu trabalho. Chanyeol estava cada vez mais nervoso de ter que fazer aquilo em frente ao ruivo, mas não podia se deixar levar pelas emoções, estava ali para atender ao paciente que precisava de cuidados.  
Voltaram para a mesa e Chanyeol estava tão nervoso que sequer conseguia escrever o laudo na caderneta devido as mãos que suavam freneticamente.  
– N-não foi nada grave, no máximo ele vai defecar bastante pelo resto do dia e precisará tomar bastante soro para repor o líquido perdido. Sugiro mantê-lo hidratado e alimentá-lo com comidas leves durante as próximas quarenta e oito horas. Vou mandá-lo para enfermaria agora de noite apenas por precaução, quando terminar a medicação ele poderá ir para casa – Apertou o botão que ficava em cima da mesa para chamar a enfermeira que logo apareceu guiando-os para fora da sala.  
Despediram-se antes da enfermeira os levar para fora e Baekhyun curvou-se formalmente antes de fechar a porta e deixar um Chanyeol completamente atordoado para trás. Assim que se encontrou sozinho o moreno soltou todo o ar que estava prendendo e parecia que seu corpo tinha corrido uma maratona de duas horas. Os músculos estavam tensos, a respiração pesada e a cabeça zunia num barulho infernal, mas considerando o que tinha acontecido, realmente tinha enfrentado o inferno.  
Por um momento pensou em ir atrás de Baekhyun, pensou em falar qualquer coisa que fosse com ele só para aliviar a dor que tinha se instalado ali, mas seu orgulho falava mais alto (e o bom senso também). Respirou fundo e tentou voltar para a realidade, aquela em que tinham se separado há mais de uma década e cada um tinha seguido seu caminho.

[04:00]  
Após atender sua última emergência da madrugada, Chanyeol arrumou suas coisas e saiu em direção ao carro, por sorte havia sido um plantão bastante calmo e tinha tipo tempo o suficiente para lidar normalmente com os outros pacientes que atendia, embora o coração disparasse toda vez que a porta de sua sala era aberta achando que era Baekhyun voltando para si. Despediu-se das enfermeiras e conseguiu resistir à tentação de dar uma última checada na enfermaria só para ter certeza de que o ruivo tinha ido embora.  
Assim que a porta automática se abriu revelando uma cidade tomada pelo escuro da madrugada, Chanyeol sentiu duas coisas:  
1\. O vento frio que cortou seu corpo  
2\. O cheiro típico dos cigarros que Baekhyun costumava fumar  
– Médico, hein? Quem iria imaginar que um dia você estaria tão sério salvando vidas – A voz rouca do ruivo ressoou cortando o silêncio da madrugada e Chanyeol pulou de susto.  
– Puta que pariu! Que merda é essa? – Colocou a mão no peito tentando controlar os batimentos cardíacos.  
– E ainda por cima xingando como um marinheiro bêbado? Tem certeza de que esse é o meu Park Chanyeol?  
Chanyeol sentiu um solavanco no estômago e a pele inteira se arrepiar só de ouvir Baekhyun o chamando de “meu” outra vez. Tentou manter a compostura, não podia ceder àquelas provocações.  
– Sim, eu sou o Park Chanyeol que mudou bastante em onze anos e que de seu não tem nada.  
– Wow, savage baby – Baekhyun riu soprando a fumaça para longe.  
Chanyeol pigarreou sem jeito e ajeitou o jaleco no ombro.  
– Enfim, como o garotinho está?  
– Bem, a irmã o levou para casa e vamos seguir suas instruções, doutor Park – Baekhyun pronunciou a última parte com uma malícia carregada na fala e Chanyeol tremeu por inteiro.  
– Que bom então – Respondeu voltando a caminhar ainda que suas pernas parecessem pesadas demais para aquilo.  
Chanyeol pensou que tinha se livrado de Baekhyun e que aquele tinha sido um encontro qualquer, mas sentiu a pressão dos dedos bonitos em volta de seu pulso o impedindo de continuar. Virou-se meio atordoado e pôde enxergar algo diferente nos olhos do ruivo, a sombra de um sentimento que só tinha presenciado uma única vez há muito tempo atrás: Arrependimento.  
– Eu não vim para falar do meu cunhado – Sua voz era quebradiça.  
– Baekhyun eu-  
– A gente pode conversar? Só... Um pouco, pelos velhos tempos.  
Chanyeol sentiu o coração ir na garganta e todo o corpo estremecer, Baekhyun parecia carregar todos os pecados do mundo só de olhar para a expressão dura em seu rosto. O moreno o encarou profundamente por alguns segundos antes de se desvencilhar de seu aperto e começar a se afastar lentamente.  
– Os velhos tempos ficaram para trás, Baekhyun – Respondeu dando um sorriso contido e voltou a caminhar.  
Algo dentro de Chanyeol gritava para que não fizesse aquilo, para que desse meia volta e fosse com Baekhyun para onde quer que ele pretendesse o levar, todo o seu corpo parecia pesar cada vez mais à cada passo que ele dava para longe do ruivo. Mas era orgulhoso e tinha medo de se ferir novamente, não sabia o que o menor queria nem por que diabos ele estava atrás de si novamente após tanto tempo.  
Olhou uma última vez para trás enquanto entrava no carro e Baekhyun tinha sumido, sentiu certa decepção o preenchendo, se ele tivesse insistindo só mais um pouquinho, talvez, muito talvez, ele tivesse cedido. Mas era tarde e , bem, provavelmente fosse melhor daquela maneira.

20 de junho, 2007

– Você o quê?! – Seulgi berrou para o prédio inteiro escutar.  
– Isso, grita mesmo para acordar todo mundo – Chanyeol bufou ao seu lado fingindo estar prestando atenção ao filme chato que passava na televisão.  
– Chanyeol eu não acredito que você desperdiçou a chance da sua vida.  
– Que chance, Seulgi? De me machucar de novo? Não, obrigado, essa eu passo.  
– Mas você nem sabe o que ele queria!  
– Reatar que não era, né? O cara vai se casar no final do mês! – Bufou mais uma vez abraçando a almofada.  
Era quarta-feira e o médico tinha o dia livre para descansar após passar o resto da semana atolado em trabalho, o que tinha sido um santo remédio para esquecer o fatídico encontro com Baekhyun dias atrás, mas ao mesmo tempo estava tão cansado que todos os músculos gritavam por um banho quente. Em vez disso convidou Seulgi para passar a tarde e jogar conversa fora, talvez pedir um agradinho como aquele bolo de chocolate delicioso que ela fazia.  
– Mas se ele queria falar com você é por que aí tem. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu sei bem o que se passa nesse seu coraçãozinho e como você está todo abalado depois desse reencontro? – O pior era que aquela maldita nanica tinha sempre razão.  
O moreno ficou em silêncio encarando o filme que passava e sua mente se perdeu na tela sem realmente prestar atenção no conteúdo. Sabia que aquela história mal resolvida com Baekhyun sempre o afetaria não importasse quanto tempo pudesse passar e de fato agora que ele estava de volta seu coração parecia mais atordoado que nunca.  
Chanyeol estava confuso, com medo e de certa forma magoado com toda aquela situação. Poxa, só queria viver o resto dos seus dias em paz, estava indo bem até, Baekhyun realmente precisava aparecer para virar tudo de cabeça para baixo outra vez? Sinceramente, já deveria ter se acostumado a essas reviravoltas sempre que o Byun estava envolvido.  
– Seulgi, – Chamou a atenção da amiga – por que você apoia tanto que eu vá atrás dele mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu no ensino médio?  
– Por que ninguém nunca mais te fez tão vivo quanto ele – A garota tomou ar e segurou as mãos do amigo com ternura – e eu sei que o Baekhyun foi um puta cuzão, mas... As coisas eram diferentes naquela época, ainda hoje é complicado se assumir publicamente, imagina como teria sido um escândalo em pleno ensino médio? Não estou apoiando o que ele fez, mas acredito que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, não acha? Além do mais, ele demonstrou interesse em tentar falar com você, isso já é algo.  
Chanyeol sentiu lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos e não demorou até que a amiga se tornasse apenas um borrão em sua visão e todo o choro acumulado explodisse para fora, era como se o Chanyeol adormecido tivesse desperto subitamente e não sabia o que fazer para controlar. Chorou por vários minutos no ombro da mulher até que os soluços não passassem de meras fungadas e sentisse o corpo relaxar outra vez.  
– E o quê você sugere que eu faça? – Perguntou limpando os olhos com a barra do moletom que usava.  
– Não estou dizendo que vocês vão reatar e viver novamente outra história de amor, mas eu acho que vocês deveriam conversar e você deveria ouvir o que quer que ele tenha a dizer, está na hora de dar um ponto final nesse relacionamento, independente se vocês nunca mais vão se ver ou se ele vai largar a noiva e correr para os seus braços. Você só vai saber se conversar com ele.  
Chanyeol fungou baixinho concordando e se deixou levar pelo cafuné que a amiga fazia em seus cachinhos, mais uma vez Seulgi sempre tinha os melhores conselhos.  
– E talvez eu seja um pouquinho fã de romances trágicos – Ela riu e saiu correndo da almofada que Chanyeol jogou.  
– Seulgi!

22 de junho, 2007

[02:30]  
Chanyeol estava em seu plantão noturno andando pelos corredores da instituição quando trombou com Kyungsoo ao virar a esquina. O neurocirurgião murmurou algo seguindo seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido e o pediatra não podia culpá-lo, tinha recém saído de uma cirurgia de quatro horas e provavelmente estava mais morto que vivo.  
Voltou a fazer seu caminho em direção a sua sala quando percebeu uma cabeleira ruiva tomando cafezinho enquanto conversava animadamente com as enfermeiras no balcão. Baekhyun sorria todo galanteador daquele jeitinho cafajeste e as mulheres se derretiam em elogios e risadinhas tímidas.  
– Ah, doutor Park! – Uma das enfermeiras saiu detrás do balcão chamando a atenção dos outros e vindo em sua direção – Uma paciente com febre deu entrada há cinco minutos.  
– Estou voltando para minha sala, mande-a para lá.  
– Certo.  
Quando a enfermeira virou-se de volta para onde estava, Chanyeol avistou Baekhyun o encarando com um sorrisinho nada discreto no canto da boca e involuntariamente rolou os olhos, qual era o problema dele? Seguiu de volta em direção à sua sala para atender a paciente e enquanto caminhava pôde sentir os olhos atentos do ruivo o seguindo durante todo o caminho.

[03:00]  
No horário da pausa Chanyeol dirigiu-se à sala de descanso já sonhando com o kimchi que havia trazido de casa para lanchar. Enquanto caminhava percebeu que Baekhyun lia um livro sentado na recepção e completamente alheio ao movimento ao redor. Seus fios avermelhados caíam sobre o rosto escondendo os olhos e o óculos redondo descansava na pontinha do nariz enquanto ele lia, estava vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés (como sempre) e continuava a ostentar aquele mesmo piercing metálico no lábio inferior.  
Se não soubesse que onze anos tinham se passado, Chanyeol podia acreditar que Baekhyun ainda era o mesmo colegial daquela época, visto que sua pele estava impecavelmente conservada e o mesmo estilo de se vestir ainda perdurava (apenas o mullet havia sido deixado de lado, felizmente o rockstar tinha se adaptado aos tempos modernos).  
– Você não deveria sair por aí tão exposto – Chanyeol falou aproximando-se.  
– E você não deveria se meter na vida dos outros – Respondeu ácido sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
Chanyeol engasgou-se com a própria saliva e abriu a boca várias vezes sem saber o que dizer, por aquela não esperava.  
– E-e o que diabos você está fazendo aqui no meu hospital?  
Baekhyun levantou os olhos para encará-lo e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas junto a um sorriso irônico.  
– Seu hospital? Não sabia que tinha comprado o prédio.  
– V-você entendeu! – Bufou irritado e cruzou os braços, realmente havia sido uma péssima ideia falar com aquele arrogante.  
– Nesse caso então devo lembrar-lhe que o hospital é público e eu posso passar quanto tempo quiser aqui.  
– Isso não é uma praça pra você vir aqui e ficar sentado como bem entender, há pessoas que precisam ser atendidas e você está atrapalhando!  
– Ah, é mesmo? – Baekhyun fechou o livro e olhou ao redor – Realmente parece bastante cheio hoje.  
Chanyeol sentiu o sangue esquentar e precisou se policiar para não acabar perdendo a compostura ali mesmo. Respirou fundo e voltou a falar:  
– Baekhyun, você é uma celebridade, não pode simplesmente sair andando por aí como bem entender, você tem fãs apaixonadas o suficiente para te perseguirem por todo lugar e eu não quero um tumulto aqui dentro só por que você resolveu ler a droga de um livro em público.  
O ruivinho lhe encarou atentamente e suspirou derrotado, reconhecia que o que Chanyeol havia dito era verdade e realmente não seria nada legal criar uma confusão ali dentro por causa de sua presença, aquele era um local de repouso. Levantou-se da cadeira e guardou o livro dentro da jaqueta que usava, ajeitou o óculos do rosto e despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça.  
Antes que pudesse sumir pela porta de vidro, Chanyeol lembrou-se do que Seulgi havia dito sobre conversarem e botar um ponto final naquela história e por isso apressou o passo em direção ao menor.  
– Ei, Baekhyun – O ruivo parou de caminhar, mas continuou de costas esperando ele continuar a fala – O que você queria comigo naquele dia?  
– Nada – Tentou voltar a caminhar, mas fora impedido pelo médico.  
– Meu plantão termina daqui ha uma hora, você sabe qual é o meu carro.  
Soltou o pulso do outro e com o coração zunindo em seus ouvidos deu as costas para o homem parado na saída, não sabia se Baekhyun o esperaria ou se também era orgulhoso ao ponto de simplesmente ir embora, mas tinha uma pontada de esperança no fundinho do coração e com isso afastou-se.

[04:20]  
Chanyeol podia sentir o corpo tenso como nunca, e nem era por causa do plantão, já que havia sido tudo muito tranquilo aquela madrugada, mas sim por saber que talvez Baekhyun o aguardava do lado de fora do hospital. Caminhou rápido entre os corredores, mal se despedindo das enfermeiras que o cumprimentavam, e praticamente correu em direção à porta automática, o coração explodindo no peito e as pernas vacilantes que ameaçavam ceder.  
O médico olhou ao redor em busca da cabeleira ruiva e para sua infelicidade não encontrou nada, nem mesmo aquele cheiro típico dos cigarros que fumava. Sentiu aquela mesma decepção de anos atrás tomar conta de si e não pôde evitar sentir o coração ficar miudinho. “Que merda, hein? Chanyeol, você nunca aprende...”, riu fraco do próprio fracasso e caminhou em passos lentos até o veículo parado no estacionamento.  
Chanyeol se lamentava das más escolhas de vida quando ouviu a voz rouca do menor reclamar:  
– Demora do caralho.  
Baekhyun estava encostado no capô do carro fumando um cigarro enquanto tentava se aquecer do frio todo encolhido naquela jaqueta enorme usando um cachecol azul, os fios vermelhos voavam pelo rosto bonito e os olhos selvagens fingiam encarar o horizonte.  
– Sabe como é, alguns pacientes que aparecem do nada...  
– Não sei não, também não quero saber, vem logo que eu ‘tô congelando aqui fora.  
O maior riu ao observar que Baekhyun estava todo vermelhinho debaixo do cachecol e qualquer um que o olhasse agasalhado daquele jeito mal acreditaria que estavam em pleno verão. Sem mais delongas seguiu o menor até topar com o conversível preto de anos atrás, aquele mesmo onde tinham trocado palavras de amor pela primeira vez e logo em seguida unido os corpos de forma definitiva.  
Chanyeol remexeu-se inquieto sentindo todo o corpo estremecendo diante daquilo, era como levar uma enxurrada de lembranças igual a um balde de água fria direto na cara: doloroso. Engoliu aquele bolo esquisito que começava a subir pela garganta e respirou fundo, seja lá o que fosse, precisava escutar Baekhyun. Aconchegou-se no banco de passageiro e avisou que tiraria um cochilo rapidinho já que estava cansado e o menor assentiu compreensivo, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo balanço suave da viagem.  
Durante todo o trajeto o ruivinho manteve-se calado e a única coisa preenchendo aquele silêncio sepulcral era a fita de The Cure que tocava baixinho no aparelho de som, o que denunciava que ele continuava um grande fã da banda. Até que para um carro antigo estava bastante conservado, mas claro, Baekhyun tinha dinheiro suficiente para mantê-lo brilhando como uma pérola até o fim dos tempos. Não sabia para onde ele estava o levando, mas sentia a pressão o puxar cada vez mais para baixo e a cabeça pesar, estavam subindo algum tipo de montanha?  
Depois de alguns minutos sentiu um cutucão no ombro e a voz de Baekhyun avisando que tinham chegado. Coçou os olhos e espreguiçou o corpo, nunca era uma boa ideia um cochilo rápido após horas acordado, sempre sentia o corpo mais pesado do que era e precisava lutar contra a vontade de apagar de vez. Abriu a porta do conversível e ao varrer o local com os olhos sentiu as pernas vacilando: Estavam no mesmo local onde tinham feito amor pela primeira vez. O moreno estremeceu inteiro, o que Baekhyun queria dizer com aquilo? Sentiu a brisa fria da madrugada atravessar o corpo e se encolheu trêmulo, não sabia se era por causa da baixa temperatura ou a ansiedade lhe comendo vivo.  
Baekhyun sentou-se no capô do veículo e tirou um cigarro do bolso, ainda era adepto aos velhos tempos e por isso usou um fósforo para acendê-lo. Chanyeol continuava parado no mesmo canto sem saber o que fazer, deveria sentar junto ou manter distância?  
– Você não acha que já cresceu o suficiente? – Baekhyun o encarou soltando a fumaça pela boca – Vai sentar ou não?  
Timidamente Chanyeol aproximou-se do outro e sentou ao seu lado, ainda assim mantendo certa distância. Dali do alto era possível observar parte da cidade e contemplar as estrelas que iam gradativamente sumindo no céu, as luzes das casas eram poucas e havia um silêncio cômodo preenchendo o lugar. Ambos os homens se mantiveram quietos e o residente não soube como iniciar uma conversa, sequer sabia o que estava fazendo ali.  
– Então... Como é a vida de estrela? – Chanyeol perguntou olhando para os pés.  
– É terrível, uma das piores escolhas que eu pude fazer, mas... Ao mesmo tempo é incrível e eu não trocaria isso por nada – Baekhyun abaixou os olhos para o homem ao seu lado sem que ele percebesse e continuou: – Quase nada.  
– Entendo... Deve ser cansativo.  
– E é, – Voltou a tragar seu cigarro e encarar as estrelas – todo dia um show novo em lugares distantes pra caralho, ter que lidar com um monte de babaca só pra não cancelarem seu contrato, aceitar comerciais idiotas para não cair no esquecimento, fugir de fãs obcecadas que invadem sua casa, sair por aí encapuzado, ter que fingir estar apaixonado por uma atriz qualquer e ser obrigado a casar para manter as aparências... Esse tipo de coisa.  
Chanyeol engasgou com a última afirmação e tossiu várias vezes para voltar a respirar normalmente, encarou Baekhyun com os olhos saltados e o mesmo o retribuiu com um “o quê?”.  
– Como assim?  
– Como assim o quê?  
– Você vai casar por contrato?  
Baekhyun soltou a fumaça numa risada gostosa à ponto de deixar o moreno todo desconcertado, como se estivesse zombando da sua cara.  
– Me diz que você ‘tá zoando – Falou limpando as lágrimas formadas no cantinho dos olhos.  
– Hã?  
O ruivo respirou fundo e sorriu ternamente vendo que o homem ao seu lado realmente perguntava inocentemente.  
– Chanyeol, no mundo das celebridades quase ninguém se casa por amor, no máximo por que acha o parceiro interessante. Você acha mesmo que aquela garota certinha e sem graça faz o meu estilo? Por Deus, nem parece que me conheceu um dia.  
– O Baekhyun que eu conheço não aceitaria casamento por contrato...  
O menor o fitou sem jeito e desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer, tragou mais outro pouco do cigarro e pareceu ponderar bastante antes de abrir a boca.  
– O senhor Choi disse que eu levanto suspeitas, estou há mais de dez anos no ramo das celebridades e nunca apareci com uma namorada, ficante, seja lá o que fosse, nem mesmo as fãs mais obcecadas nunca presenciaram nada.  
– M-mas você não é obrigado a ter um relacionamento!  
– Você não entende, não é fácil assim. Outros artistas, embora solteiros, já tiveram namoradas ou casinhos para alimentar a mídia, mesmo que eles sejam gays, assexuados ou sei lá o quê, eles ao menos tiveram alguém para despistar os jornalistas... Eu não, a Eunji é a primeira mulher com quem me deixei “envolver” e eu não estou a fim de ficar caçando outras garotas para encobrir minha sexualidade, então a melhor saída foi casar e fazer disso permanente. Nós sequer ficamos juntos mais que cinco vezes, mas ela não liga, sabe? É bom para alavancar a carreira dela se casar com alguém famoso como eu, – Baekhyun pigarreou – modéstia à parte.  
O residente soltou uma risadinha e voltou a encarar os pés, não sabia o porquê, mas seu coração estava leve e quentinho depois daquelas afirmações. Não pôde deixar de notar em como Baekhyun parecia mais maduro e ciente de sua sexualidade, sem medo de falar abertamente sobre aquilo e sentiu um orgulho enorme crescer. Ficaram quietos por mais uns minutos apreciando a vista do local até Baekhyun quebrar o silêncio:  
– E você? Médico? Jurava que iria viajar o mundo tirando fotos até das pedras e olha onde estamos.  
– Pois é, eu também, – Chanyeol riu sem graça e coçou os fios cacheados – mas depois que meu sobrinho nasceu eu achei que não seria tão ruim assim cuidar de crianças e ainda por cima ganhar dinheiro em cima disso, de quebra ainda deixei os velhos orgulhosos.  
– E por que não tentou ser babá? – Baekhyun soltou e ambos riram.  
– Acho que ainda dá tempo.  
Os dois homens riam mesmo que a piada tivesse sido um tanto quanto boba, mas o clima estava leve de uma forma que nenhum dos dois pudesse imaginar e ambos se sentiram confortáveis o suficiente para conversarem aleatoriedades até o sol raiar, exatamente como era nos velhos tempos.

[06:20]  
Baekhyun estacionou em frente ao apartamento de Chanyeol e os dois ficaram em silêncio dentro do carro meio sem saber o que fazer. Havia um gostinho nostálgico debaixo da língua e apesar de terem conversado por horas ainda pareciam ter tantas outras palavras para trocarem. Chanyeol fora o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:  
– Então... Acho que preciso tirar umas boas horas de sono para repor as energias.  
– C-claro, desculpa por tomar tanto do seu tempo – Baekhyun  coçou a nuca todo sem graça.  
– T-tudo bem... Foi bom ter conversado com você.  
O ruivo não era um homem que se deixava afetar tão facilmente, mas ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de Chanyeol seu corpo ficou inteiramente vermelho e o ar pareceu pesado demais para respirar. O moreno abriu a porta do carro e despediu-se num aceno, mas antes que pudesse dar as costas e voltar para casa, Baekhyun falou baixinho:  
– Senti sua falta...  
Baekhyun arrancou cantando pneu e Chanyeol fingiu não ter ouvido, assim como fingiu que não tinham lágrimas correndo pelo rosto e todo seu corpo flutuava como se estivesse no céu enquanto subia as escadas do prédio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, gostaram? hehe  
> Postei no inkspired também pra quem quiser dar uma olhadinha (mandyphantom)  
> Até a próxima <3   
> tt: @mdrhayashi


	3. Friday I'm In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, obrigada pela paciência e tudo mais, aqui está o último cap de Boy's Don't Cry para vocês <3   
> Lembrando que eu também postei no Inkspired para quem prefere acompanhar por lá, no mais boa leitura <3

24 de junho, 2007  
[20:40]  
Chanyeol estava assistindo algum filme aleatório que passava na televisão após ter ido visitar a irmã mais velha na cidade vizinha e brincado horrores com Seonho, o caçula de cinco anos que parecia ter um estoque infinito de energia. Quando chegou em casa tomou um banho quente e demorado antes de se enfiar no seu pijama mais confortável e depois acomodou-se no sofá macio enquanto comia um balde de frango frito. Deveria ter jantado alguma coisa saudável, mas a criança que morava dentro do grandão gostava de comidas gordurosas e cheias de tempero, por isso decidiu dar ouvidos a ela antes que engolisse as paredes do prédio. Qual é, agora tinha dinheiro para comprar essas coisas e ninguém para lhe repreender, exceto Kyungsoo que gostava de pegar no seu pé por se entupir de porcaria.  
Já estava caindo no sono antes mesmo de descobrir com quem a mocinha do filme iria ficar quando de repente sua campainha toca. Deu um pulo assustado e por pouco a comida não foi ao chão. Olhou meio irritado para a porta e prometeu que se fosse Seulgi ali do outro lado com certeza a esganaria pelo susto e por quase perder a comida. Caminhou meio desleixado em direção à entrada sem se importar muito com o cabelo todo desgrenhado ou a mão cheia de óleo, coisa que se arrependeu assim que abriu a porta e deu de cara com um ruivinho parado bem à sua frente.  
Chanyeol engasgou e se estivesse com algo na boca certamente teria morrido asfixiado.  
– B-Baekhyun?  
– Não, a rainha da Inglaterra – Revirou os olhos daquele jeitinho típico.  
Chanyeol riu e resolveu entrar no seu joguinho.  
– E o que vossa alteza busca na casa de um reles plebeu?  
Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça e o moreno pôde notar um leve rubor em sua face enquanto ele encarava o nada e tentava parecer relaxado. Soltou um risinho meio sarcástico, meio envergonhado e o encarou sem jeito.  
– Eu estava passando por perto e… Sei lá, resolvi dar um “alô”.  
O moreno o encarava da cabeça aos pés e de jeito nenhum comprava aquela mentira deslavada, era bastante claro que Baekhyun tinha saído de seu hotel para dar um pulinho em seu cafofo. Mas ele não precisava saber que Chanyeol sabia, então apenas sorriu e deu passagem para que ele entrasse no apartamento.  
Baekhyun parecia muito pequeno e sem jeito quando tirou os sapatos e pisou cautelosamente no chão de madeira, parecia estar entrando em terreno perigoso e se o médico não o conhecesse poderia jurar que o homem não passava de uma criaturinha indefesa.  
– Apartamento legal… Você me surpreendeu.  
– Como assim?  
– Ah, eu esperava um buraco cheio de pôsteres de super herois e prateleiras de jogos, que nem casas de gamers profissionais.  
– P-por quê? E-eu não tenho mais dezessete anos!  
– Mas aposto que ainda vira noites jogando, e agora com tanta tecnologia deve viver online.  
Bem, Baekhyun não estava totalmente errado, era verdade que o médico passava algumas noites grudado na tela do computador jogando com seus amigos virtuais ou vendo animes longos e complexos, queria orgulhar o seu “eu” do passado que não podia fazer nada disso na adolescência.  
– O-obrigado? – Riu meio sem graça.  
– Não há de quê.  
Baekhyun caminhou pela sala de estar e acomodou-se no sofá macio, olhou para a televisão fitando o filme que passava e fez uma careta engraçada.  
– V-você quer algo? Um copo d’água?  
– Não, obrigado, eu jantei antes de vir.  
Chanyeol fez uma careta e soltou um risinho malicioso.  
– Você não disse que estava por aí?  
O homem de cabelos avermelhados pareceu ainda mais rubro ao ser pego no pulo, pigarreou sem graça enquanto maquinava alguma desculpa para dar.  
– E-e eu estava, ué, mas parei para jantar, não dá para ficar perambulando por aí de barriga vazia.  
O moreno quis rir da situação, poucas foram as vezes em que Baekhyun ficou tão sem graça daquele jeito, era até tentador continuar provocando-o, mas achou melhor deixar para lá. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá e ambos ficaram em silêncio assistindo o restante do filme que passava, no final a mocinha acabou escolhendo o melhor amigo de infância e ambos deram um beijão com direito à música romântica ao fundo e o pôr do sol reluzindo. Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar ficar sem graça com aquela cena, um beijo tão explícito e apaixonado passando naquela televisão enorme e Baekhyun em silêncio ao seu lado.  
– Na verdade, – Baekhyun começou a falar com a voz quebradiça – eu vim aqui para te chamar para dar uma volta, não tenho muito que fazer já que pra onde eu vou as pessoas fazem estardalhaço e lá no hotel… Bem, eu não aguento mais a palavra casamento, acho que vou surtar.  
Chanyeol riu apenas para quebrar o clima esquisito, era sempre estranho ouvir Baekhyun falando sobre casamento e aquilo lhe causava um desconforto no estômago.  
– Imagino... Mas, onde você quer ir?  
– Não sei, eu só queria ficar longe de toda aquela porcaria...  
O maior sentiu um aperto no coração, era uma das poucas vezes em que vira Baekhyun tão vulnerável e na forma que ele falava era possível notar o quão fragilizado ele havia se tornado. Aquele homem de cabelos ruivos e semblante cansado não era nem de longe o Baekhyun de anos atrás.  
Chanyeol levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou em direção à cozinha, abriu a geladeira e lá dentro do freezer buscou uma grade de cerveja. Não sabia ao certo se era uma boa ideia, mas talvez fosse aquilo que Baekhyun precisasse naquele momento. Voltou para a sala e o ruivo estava encarando a televisão como se não a enxergasse realmente, parecia perdido em pensamentos como nos velhos tempos. O médico sentou-se ao seu lado e o cutucou.  
– Não sei se você é muito fã de Hite, mas é o que eu normalmente compro...  
Baekhyun o olhou de forma engraçada e um sorrisinho surgiu no canto dos lábios. Pegou uma das cervejas e encarou com uma careta feia.  
– Você acha mesmo que eu bebo essa porcaria? – Falou sarcástico.  
– Desculpe se eu não tenho aquelas merdas caras pra oferecer a madame – Bufou irritado dando uma golada na bebida.  
Baekhyun o encarou surpreso e então desatou a rir do biquinho emburrado que o grandão fez, mesmo após tantos anos ele continuava fazendo aquela carinha.  
– Só vou beber essa porcaria por que você está fazendo essa carinha linda – e soltou uma risada gostosa, deixando Chanyeol vermelho da cabeça aos pés.  
Quando o ruivo se deu conta do que tinha acabado de falar encolheu-se todo tentando manter a posição e agir como se aquilo não tivesse sido grande coisa, mas na verdade estava se tremendo por inteiro.

[11:53]  
Talvez aquilo não fosse hora para dois homens estarem jogando Guitar Hero num volume consideravelmente alto, mas quem conseguia ficar parado com Rock You Like a Hurricane? Chanyeol pulava alegremente com sua latinha de cerveja em mãos enquanto Baekhyun tocava a guitarrinha do jogo fazendo pose como se estivesse no palco. Não souberam exatamente como chegaram naquele estágio, mas ambos já tinham bebido um total de oito latas.  
– Puta merda que calor! – Baekhyun reclamou quando a música acabou e não pensou duas vezes antes de arrancar a camisa que usava.  
Chanyeol congelou no exato momento em que seus olhos caíram sobre os músculos desenhados do baixinho e analisou cada uma das tatuagens bonitas que cobriam a pele brilhosa de suor. Ele tinha uma Hannya vermelha que cobria todo o perímetro das costas e um kanji desenhado no pescoço cujo moreno não conseguiu decifrar com seu japonês de anime. No lado esquerdo inferior da barriga havia o símbolo da BackSeat Blues e no peito escrito em letras bem desenhadas havia a frase “Fear no One” exposta para quem quisesse ver, o primeiro single da banda que estourou mundialmente.  
Era claro que Baekhyun tinha muitas outras tatuagens, algumas bem escondidas e cheias de significados, outras sem significado algum e Chanyeol sentiu um impulso de querer desvendar todas elas e desenhá-las com a ponta de seus dedos. Talvez estivesse olhando para Baekhyun por tempo demais, já que quando acordou de seu transe o ruivo lhe encarava de volta completamente sem graça.  
– Já fui tirando a blusa assim... Me desculpa, nem sei se isso te deixa desconfortável.  
– N-não, claro que não! E-está quente mesmo, t-tudo bem! – Atrapalhou-se nas palavras e não sabia se era a bebida ou a vergonha. Provavelmente os dois.  
Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos em silêncio até o menor quebrar o clima esquisito perguntando se o moreno queria tocar a próxima música.  
– Na verdade eu sou péssimo nesse jogo, acabei comprando por impulso, achei que teria facilidade com a guitarrinha, mas parece que me enganei – Respondeu desviando o olhar para os pés.  
– Não é nenhum monstro de sete cabeças, vem cá, eu te ensino.  
– N-não precisa...  
– Você vai mesmo recusar uma aula particular de guitarra do grande rockstar Byun Baekhyun? – O menor falou colocando a mão sobre o peito dramaticamente.  
Chanyeol revirou os olhos e riu, gostava daquele Baekhyun bem humorado que fazia piadas bobas.  
– Eu você não pensaria nem duas vezes antes de aceitar, é uma oportunidade única! – Continuou seu discurso egocêntrico enquanto caminhava ao redor do maior – Sabe quantas garotas matariam para estar no seu lugar? Você não tem vergonha? É quase como desperdiçar a comida no prato! E as pobres das criancinhas na Áfr-  
– Tá bem, tá bem! Eu aceito – Chanyeol levantou as mãos em rendição e riu.  
O moreno pegou a guitarra das mãos e Baekhyun e passou a alça pelo corpo estranhando o objeto e tentando adaptá-lo ao seu tamanho para que ficasse mais confortável. Seguiu as instruções do ruivo de como posicionar os dedos e deixou que o outro homem escolhesse uma música para si.  
– Vamos de I Wanna Be Sedated, é uma música relativamente fácil pra iniciantes.  
– Como assim relativamente fácil? Deveria ser no nível bebê para quem está pegando numa guitarra pela primeira vez! – Chanyeol protestou.  
– Você é aprendiz de Byun Baekhyun, um dos melhores guitarristas do país, é claro que não tem boquinha aqui!  
Riram como dois bobos que eram e então a música começou, atraindo a atenção para a partida que iria começar. Quando os primeiros acordes começaram a aparecer na tela, Chanyeol apertou laranja em vez de vermelho, azul em vez de amarelo e se embolou todo em coordenar a mão direita com a esquerda. Era um verdadeiro desastre. Baekhyun se dobrava todo de tanto rir ao assistir o fiasco que era o moreno tocando uma guitarra.  
– Não é justo! – Chanyeol bateu o pé no chão e cruzou os braços.  
– Ai meu Deus, já chega, eu não aguento mais rir! – O menor apertava a barriga com força tentando controlar a risada.  
Mesmo que estivesse irritado por não saber jogar Guitar Hero, Chanyeol não podia evitar notar o quão leve e solto Baekhyun parecia naquele momento. Era a primeira vez que o via sorrir tão abertamente e sentia que finalmente estava conhecendo-o muito mais profundamente do que na época da escola.  
– Vem cá, eu ajudo, mas você precisa se concentrar – Baekhyun falou se posicionando atrás do médico e levando as mãos até as suas – Hm... Assim não vai funcionar, você é alto demais! – Reclamou olhando ao redor e abrindo um sorriso em seguida – Já sei! Vem cá, senta aqui na minha frente.  
Talvez Chanyeol estivesse muito alterado, talvez a situação fosse muito inocente e ele estivesse maliciando tudo ou realmente era muito esquisito ter o corpo de Baekhyun colado as suas costas e seus dedos cobrindo os seus. O moreno ficou completamente estático ao sentir as pernas curtas de Baekhyun o rodeando e ele se ajeitando todo para poder olhar através de seu corpo para a tela. Engoliu em seco quando o ruivo fez força contra sua mão tocando as notas com maestria, não deixando passar nada.  
Em dado momento Ramones pareceu tão distante e tudo que o maior conseguia mentalizar era o quão perto os dois estavam. Podia sentir a respiração quente do menor resvalando contra seu pescoço e o cheiro forte de álcool sempre que ele sussurrava a música perto demais. Podia sentir a pele quente de Baekhyun contra suas costas e o seu coração batendo louco contra si. O ruivo estava tão nervoso quanto ele.  
Quando a música acabou Baekhyun continuou na mesma posição e Chanyeol também não fez menção de sair. Ficaram os dois naquele silêncio esquisito enquanto o jogo anunciava o placar e um belo S por todas as notas tocadas perfeitamente. Mas quem se importava? Estavam tão próximos que qualquer mínimo movimento era capaz de quebrar aquela magia por inteiro.  
O médico sentia todo seu bom senso pedindo para que se afastasse, não era nada inteligente ficar daquele jeito quando ambos estavam bêbados e pareciam prestes a ter uma recaída a qualquer momento. “Ele vai casar dentro de alguns dias, Chanyeol o que você está fazendo?”, sua consciência gritava para que se recompusesse, mas quando Baekhyun tocou sua cintura com um pouco mais de força e apoiou a testa em seu pescoço, o moreno sentiu toda a lucidez esvaziar pelos poros de seu corpo.  
De repente sentiu lábios tocando sua nuca e todo seu corpo eriçou-se, o sangue correndo rápido pelo corpo e não pôde evitar um pequeno suspiro escapar. Baekhyun pareceu ter gostado da reação, tanto que repetiu simulando uma leve mordida no local. Chanyeol fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo, aquilo definitivamente não poderia estar acontecendo, não tinha estrutura para aguentar as provocações do ruivo mesmo após tanto tempo.  
– B-Baekhyun... O que v-você está fazendo? – Reuniu todas suas forças para tentar montar uma frase coerente.  
– Não sei – O menor respondeu dando outro beijo no local – Mas você cheira bem, me dá vontade de continuar.  
Chanyeol corou tão violentamente que até mesmo a ponta dos dedos dos pés deveriam estar roxas de tanta vergonha. Oh céus, o que ele tinha na cabeça quando deixou o cantor adentrar seu apartamento? Era claro que ficar a sós com Baekhyun jamais seria uma boa ideia em nenhuma época da vida, mas não conseguia negar nada a ele, por mais que tentasse.  
Baekhyun apertou ainda mais a sua cintura e dessa vez realmente mordeu a pele exposta do pescoço soltando um rosnado. O moreno revirou os olhos por debaixo das pálpebras e soltou mais outro suspiro de apreciação, a cabeça dando voltas tentando não focar muito no que estava acontecendo, mas era impossível com o ruivo lhe apertando daquele jeito. Sentiu o membro pulsando dentro da calça fina de moletom e ficou ainda mais vermelho ao perceber que estava vergonhosamente duro com apenas aquilo. Também pudera, há quanto tempo Chanyeol tinha transado de verdade? Com beijos ardentes sendo trocados e um orgasmo tão intenso capaz de lhe tirar de órbita?  
– B-Baekhyun... É m-melhor a gente p-parar por a-aqui – Sua respiração falhava a cada vez que sentia os apertos se intensificarem.  
– Mas por quê? Eu esperei por tanto tempo para te tocar de novo, não sei se consigo parar agora...  
Ouvir aquilo foi como uma facada diretamente no coração, mas de uma maneira extremamente boa. A onda que varreu Chanyeol despertou todas as borboletas adormecidas em seu estômago e de repente as flores murchas em seu coração pareceram desabrochar novamente. Era terrivelmente gratificante saber que Baekhyun sentira sua falta mesmo após tanto tempo, que ele esperou e acreditou que um dia estariam juntos novamente. Não conteve o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto e tampouco conteve o ruivo quando ele magicamente saltou em sua frente e o deitou no sofá com uma velocidade assustadora.  
Baekhyun estava por cima de si lhe devorando com beijos ardentes por toda a extensão do pescoço, ora dando algumas mordidas, ora pequenos chupões. Suas mãos ágeis percorriam seu torso por debaixo da camisa do pijama apertando cada pedacinho de pele que podia até encontrar seus mamilos e então começar a brincar com eles. Chanyeol estava uma confusão de gemidos sôfregos enquanto sentia o menor tomar posse de seu corpo como antigamente.  
– Puta merda como você é gostoso, Chanyeol... – O cantor falou rente à sua orelha enquanto distribuía beijos.  
O moreno apenas limitou-se a corar ainda mais e sorrir bobo apreciando o elogio. Gostava demais quando Baekhyun o exaltava e fazia questão de que se sentisse desejado, era uma massagem pra lá de gostosa na sua autoestima baixa. Continuaram naquela provocação sem realmente se beijarem ou estimularem as partes íntimas, mas Chanyeol estava tão excitado que tinha quase certeza de que poderia gozar apenas sentindo os beijos do menor.  
Quando Baekhyun puxou Chanyeol para o seu colo foi que ele sentiu o quão duro o baixinho estava, principalmente quando ele o fez rebolar exatamente em cima da ereção enquanto segurava suas nádegas com força. O médico fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo momento enquanto se esfregava todo no homem embaixo de si, gemia cada vez mais descontrolado quando Baekhyun apertava a carne farta de sua bunda e falava naquele tom baixo e controlado o quão delicioso ele era.  
Então Baekhyun teve a brilhante ideia de meter-se entre as calças do maior e começar a masturbá-lo rapidamente. Chanyeol entrou num estado de êxtase tão violento que mal conseguia ouvir o ruivo pedindo para que não parasse de rebolar ou ele não conseguiria gozar também. Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás aproveitando as mãos hábeis bombeando seu pau com força. Baekhyun sabia exatamente como ele gostava e nem mesmo a quantidade de tempo separados foi o suficiente para que ele se esquecesse de como dar prazer ao outro.  
Chanyeol foi o primeiro a vir num orgasmo tão alucinante que quase caiu para trás, só não o fez por que Baekhyun apertou seu corpo com força enquanto gozava se contorcendo todo e grunhindo baixinho. Ambos arfavam pesadamente enquanto aproveitavam daquela sensação gostosa pós orgasmo enquanto se abraçavam ternamente de forma tão pura que sequer pareciam ter feito algo profano.  
Ficaram parados naquela posição durante vários segundos tentando regular a respiração pesada e a sala tomada de um silêncio sepulcral enquanto ambos recobravam a consciência.  
– Baekhyun... O que a gente fez? – Chanyeol perguntou meio sem jeito enquanto escondia o rosto no vão de seu pescoço.  
– Shhh, eu não quero pensar nisso, não agora, vamos só ficar quietinhos, ok?  
Chanyeol assentiu envergonhado e não falou mais nada enquanto ambos descansavam com os corpos coladinhos e as respirações iam se normalizando. Era muito estranho tocar e ser tocado por Baekhyun novamente após tanto tempo e não conseguia evitar sentir-se extremamente culpado por aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão bom que podia sentir o corpo flutuar nas nuvens.  
Após uns bons minutos em silêncio Baekhyun levantou-se e ajeitou as calças, vestiu a camisa novamente e arrumou o cabelo de forma que jamais pareceria que tinha perdido o controle naquele sofá. Chanyeol o encarava confuso sem saber exatamente o que fazer, estava todo sujo de porra e a carrinha vermelha de vergonha tentando não olhar demais para o ruivo à sua frente.  
– Amanhã às nove horas da noite você está livre? – Perguntou abotoando o jeans escuro.  
– Uhum.  
– Onde posso te buscar?  
O médico demorou alguns segundos para processar a mensagem, Baekhyun o estava convidando para sair? Mesmo após aquilo em seu sofá?  
– A-aqui mesmo, eu largo cedo do plantão.  
– Certo.  
O baixinho terminou de se arrumar e então encarou o gigante completamente encolhido de vergonha e soltou um daqueles seus sorrisinhos, deu meia volta e pegou as chaves do carro que tinha deixado em cima da mesinha de centro. Abriu a porta do apartamento com tranquilidade e antes de sumir falou:  
– Vejo você amanhã, não se esqueça.  
Quando a porta da residência bateu e Chanyeol encontrou-se completamente sozinho, sentiu o peso da realidade cair sobre seus ombros.

25 de julho, 2007  
Chanyeol passou o dia inteiro com a cabeça nas nuvens e pela primeira vez em anos cometeu vários erros consecutivos durante o trabalho. Diagnosticou errado um paciente, atrapalhou-se na hora de examinar outro, derramou café no jaleco e por muito pouco não bateu o carro enquanto ia para o hospital.  
Não conseguia evitar a ansiedade lhe carcomendo as entranhas sempre que parava para pensar em Baekhyun e a forma como se tocaram despudoramente na noite anterior. Seu corpo queimava de vergonha e ansiedade à cada vez que lembrava de como o ruivo lhe tocou com vontade e quando lhe sussurrou sujeiras ao pé do ouvido, podia sentir o estômago revirar numa sensação gostosa e não evitava sorrir como um bobo.  
– Terra chamando Chanyeol – Kyungsoo balançou a mão em frente aos seus olhos tentando chamar a atenção do amigo.  
Estavam lanchando no refeitório do hospital e em algum momento da conversa sobre um paciente com câncer Chanyeol começou a devanear e esqueceu-se completamente do amigo falando sozinho.  
– O-oi desculpa, o que você disse mesmo? – Perguntou voltando a atenção para a comida intocada no prato.  
– Que você está muito do esquisito, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes você se perdeu enquanto a gente come.  
– É... Foi mal, tem umas coisas acontecendo e eu não consigo me concentrar – Coçou a cabeça envergonhadamente.  
– Eu percebi... Se quiser conversar sabe que eu estou aqui para ouvir – Respondeu corando levemente, Kyungsoo não era do tipo que demonstrava sentimentos com facilidade.  
Chanyeol sorriu e assentiu animadamente, ficava feliz em ter um amigo com quem pudesse contar, mas não era como se pudesse explanar sua relação com Baekhyun, pelo menos não por hora. Pensou em Seulgi e em como ficaria feliz ao lhe contar os fatos da noite passada, mas talvez fosse melhor deixar aquilo quieto por enquanto, quanto menos alarde melhor.  
O resto do dia passou-se arrastando e Chanyeol contava os minutos para que seu expediente acabasse e pudesse correr para casa e se preparar para o que quer que Baekhyun estivesse disposto a oferecer. Pensou que talvez devesse ter pego seu número no dia anterior, talvez houvesse a possibilidade de trocarem mensagens de texto durante o dia, mas talvez aquilo fosse um pouco invasivo demais ou até mesmo carente demais.

[21:00]  
Chanyeol descia as escadas de dois em dois degraus, provavelmente acabaria suando e desgrenhando todo o visual que tinha passado horas arrumando, mas estava tão ansioso que quando ouviu a buzina do carro nada mais importava.  
Chegando ao térreo deu uma última conferida no visual e não parecia tão bem arrumado em tempos. O cabelo penteado cuidadosamente estava bagunçado de um jeito muito bonito e as roupas caras pareciam casuais, mas ainda assim elegantes. Respirou fundo antes de abrir o portão e repetiu para si mesmo que tudo iria terminar bem.  
Quando entrou no conversível preto e fechou a porta, Baekhyun mal lhe deu boa noite e arrancou com tudo como se estivesse com toda a pressa do mundo. Ele estava terrivelmente lindo dentro daquela jaqueta de couro preta e jeans rasgados, exatamente como o rockstar que deveria ser. Os olhos escuros delineados com lápis preto eram selvagens enquanto ele focava na estrada à frente e nunca pareceram tão felinos. Os fios avermelhados voavam junto ao vento que entrava e Baekhyun parecia o mesmo adolescente rebelde de antigamente, como se estivessem de volta no tempo.  
– Para onde estamos indo? – Chanyeol falou um pouquinho mais alto por causa da música que tocava.  
– Surpresa – Respondeu monossilábico e o grandão não insistiu, sabia que se Baekhyun estava daquele jeito provavelmente tinha planejado algo muito bom.  
Permaneceram calados apreciando mais um daqueles rocks oitentistas que o ruivo era fissurado e Chanyeol não pôde evitar achar Baekhyun o homem mais lindo do mundo enquanto ele sussurrava a melodia empolgado demais. Como era bom estar naquele carro mais uma vez.  
[21:23]  
Chanyeol não entendeu ao certo o que estavam fazendo na mesma sorveteria onde haviam se conhecido, mas lá estavam eles entrando no estabelecimento completamente vazio. O moreno olhou ao redor e não havia uma alma sequer fora o caixa e a garçonete pronta para atender os pedidos. Sentaram-se na mesa perto da velha jukebox e a mulher prontamente veio recepcioná-los.  
– O que gostariam de pedir?  
– Um hambúrguer de carne com batatas fritas e um milk-shake de morango.  
– E o senhor? – Ela virou-se para o outro homem que ainda a encarava meio atordoado.  
– Ele vai querer o mesmo, mas o milk-shake de chocolate.  
– Certo, aguardem só um momento que o pedido já vem.  
Chanyeol parecia atônito demais para processar o que estava acontecendo. Primeiramente que a lanchonete não abria depois das sete horas da noite exceto em finais de semana, então por que diabos estava funcionando naquele horário? Além do mais, onde estavam as outras pessoas? Não era lá um estabelecimento pouco frequentado, por isso esperava ao menos dois ou três clientes por ali.  
Baekhyun parecia completamente alheio ao questionamento interno de Chanyeol e brincava com as chaves do carro distraidamente, ele parecia um relaxado, embora o maior o conhecesse bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava nervoso.  
– P-por que estamos aqui?  
– Ué, não posso te pagar um lanche? – Respondeu mantendo a postura despreocupada.  
– Pode sim, mas...  
– O quê? A madame estava esperando um restaurante cinco estrelas? Não gosto das comidas que eles servem, caro demais para não satisfazer, mas se você quiser te levo para comer lagosta depois.  
– Não! – Chanyeol exaltou-se e Baekhyun riu pela primeira vez na noite. – Não é isso que eu quero dizer, mas... Aqui é onde nós-  
– Eu sei – O ruivo o interrompeu – Mas além disso eu também gosto desse lugar, você sabe, passei minha adolescência inteira tomando os milk-shakes de morango daqui e nenhum outro lugar no mundo serve um tão gostoso quanto esse, precisei aproveitar enquanto estava de férias pela cidade.  
– Entendo...  
Everybody Wants To Rule the World tocava na antiga jukebox e o menor batucava os dedos de acordo com a música, costumava gostar bastante da letra e fazia bastante tempo que não a escutava. Chanyeol também apreciava o mesmo estilo de música que o ruivo, por isso não demorou muito até que os dois começassem um dueto. O moreno arranhava um inglês bem fraquinho enquanto Baekhyun recitava com sua voz poderosa e era tão incrível que o mai precisava se segurar sempre que ele pronunciava a música tão direitinho.  
Quando a música estava no final o pedido dos dois chegou e Baekhyun nunca parecera tão bonitinho com os olhos brilhantes enquanto aproveitava sua refeição.  
– Meu Deus, como é possível que se passe tanto tempo e a comida continue gostosa igual? – Falou com a boca cheia fazendo uma careta engraçadinha.  
Chanyeol riu e balançou a cabeça concordando, realmente a comida daquele estabelecimento mantinha a mesma qualidade apesar de todos aqueles anos. Comeram animados conversando sobre aleatoriedades e quem visse de fora jamais imaginaria que passaram mais de uma década afastados, pareciam melhores amigos de uma vida inteira (o que não era completamente mentira).  
– Preciso ir ao banheiro – Baekhyun falou levantando-se deixando Chanyeol sozinho com seus pensamentos.  
O médico estava feliz, genuinamente feliz de uma forma que não estivera em tempos, parecia que todo o seu corpo havia voltado a funcionar e não conseguia acalmar a alegria que incendiava seu peito. Precisou segurar os sorrisinhos idiotas que insistiam em escapar para que não parecesse tão entregue quando Baekhyun voltasse. Tomou o resto de sua bebida enquanto esperava o ruivo regressar e não pôde evitar notar o quão lindo ele estava naquela roupa colada, chegava até mesmo a ser desconcertante.  
– Se você quiser uma foto é só falar, Park – Falou debochado enquanto sentava-se.  
– Nos seus sonhos, Byun.  
– Ah, mas meus sonhos são muito mais interessantes que você tirando fotos minhas, mas se bem que seria até legal posar nu para você – Respondeu comendo uma batatinha o olhando de forma provocante.  
Claro que Chanyeol ficou vermelho da cabeça aos pés e tentou, inutilmente, esconder o rosto corano entre as mãos, arrancando uma gargalhada gostosa do outro.

[21:50]  
Assistir Baekhyun dirigindo o conversível preto era quase como um sonho adolescente. Ele tinha aqueles dedos bonitos e bem desenhados que seguravam o volante com força e o cabelo vermelho esvoaçando com o vento. Chanyeol já tinha observado-o milhares e milhares de vezes dirigir aquele carro, mas cada vez encontrava um charme novo e então se apaixonava novamente.  
O vento frio da noite cortava os corpos dentro do veículo e Psycho Killer tocava no rádio, o ruivo cantarolava a letra distraidamente e não tinha ideia do quão lindo ficava imerso na música.  
– Onde estamos indo? – Perguntou observando a avenida silenciosa.  
– Surpresa.  
– Outra?  
– Cala a boca e aproveita – Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha e aumentou o som da música.  
O médico realmente não gostava de surpresas, mas era Baekhyun e tinha certeza que poderia aceitar qualquer coisa que ele inventasse de lhe oferecer. Quando a música acabou Love Will Tear Us Apart começou a tocar e havia algo muito triste naquela letra que de certa forma se encaixava exatamente na situação dos dois anos atrás, até mesmo Baekhyun estava calado enquanto a melodia ressoava.  
– Onde está a sua noiva?  
O ruivo o encarou por breves segundos e limpou a garganta, Chanyeol percebeu que ele apertou um pouco mais os dedos ao redor do volante e voltou a prestar a atenção na estrada.  
– Está no hotel, provavelmente fofocando com as amigas dela ou pintando as unhas e felizmente bem longe de mim – Falou seco.  
Chanyeol entendeu aquilo como um ponto final no assunto, talvez falar sobre aquele noivado fosse exaustivo e um clima ruim era a última coisa que precisavam naquele momento. Voltou a prestar atenção na estrada e engoliu o bolo no estômago que se formava, apesar de saber que o relacionamento de Baekhyun era pura fachada, não achava certo sair com ele por aí e reviver tudo que eles tiveram.  
Felizmente o moreno não teve muito tempo de ficar refletindo aquelas questões, pois Baekhyun parou o carro exatamente em frente ao antigo cinema da cidade e o olhou com aqueles olhinhos espirituosos de sempre.  
– Cinema?  
– Sim… Você não gosta? – Propositalmente o ruivo usou de sua voz tristinha e amoleceu completamente o outro.  
– N-não, não é isso, é só que eu não esperava vir ao cinema.  
– Eu não vejo um bom filme há tempos, não de realmente ir ao cinema e sentar numa poltrona enquanto como pipoca.  
– Por quê?  
– Nunca tenho tempo, geralmente estou no estúdio gravando alguma coisa ou então cumprindo a agenda, e também não é como se eu pudesse sair por aí para ir nos lugares, sempre tem alguém me perseguindo e no final tudo vira uma confusão só.  
– Entendo, mas… Você sabe que aqui também há pessoas que te conhecem, né?  
– Você quer mesmo comparar o velho cinema da minha cidade com um cinema no shopping de Seul? – Baekhyun o olhou debochado e soltou uma risadinha.  
– N-não, eu só… Vamos logo!  
Chanyeol abriu a porta do carro e saiu rapidamente, de certa forma sempre ficava meio lerdo quando estava na presença de Baekhyun e parecia que tudo de inteligente que queria falar embolava-se e no final ele soltava apenas besteiras. O que Chanyeol não sabia era que Baekhyun era louco por aquele jeitinho desastrado dele.  
Haviam alguns filmes atuais passando no cinema, mas foi para a área dos clássicos que o ruivo correu.  
– Puta merda, há quanto tempo eu não ouço falar de Pulp Fiction! Nós temos que assistir esse.  
– Caramba, nem lembrava da existência desse filme, também faz bastante tempo que eu não o assisto.  
– Então vamos ver esse mesmo?  
– Vamos!  
Os dois dirigiram-se à bilheteria e Baekhyun passou na frente e impediu a todo custo que Chanyeol gastasse um centavo sequer com seu ingresso.  
– Ei, isso não é justo! Baekhyun deixa eu pagar a minha parte!  
– Ninguém te ensinou bons modos nãos? Quem convida é quem paga!  
– M-mas eu-  
– Mas nada, agora fica quietinho e vai buscar a pipoca no balcão.  
Meio a contragosto o moreno aceitou as ordens do Byun e foi até o balcão buscar o que havia sido pedido. Claro que ele não queria ser um estorvo para Baekhyun, o fazendo pagar pelas coisas e aceitar tudo de graça, mas havia algo realmente encantador em vê-lo tão responsável tomando conta de tudo.  
Os dois caminharam até a sala e subiram as escadas em direção as poltronas, felizmente havia poucas pessoas naquela seção, se muito apenas sete, então estavam tranquilos para aproveitarem o filme. Baekhyun estava empolgado como nunca, quase parecia uma criancinha indo ao cinema pela primeira vez e ele ficava tão bonitinho com aquele sorrisinho arteiro que Chanyeol sequer fez menção de estragar aquele momento fazendo piada de sua animação.  
– Não acredito que esqueci como é gostoso sentar nessas poltronas fofinhas, como eu senti saudade disso tudo! – Falou aconchegando-se no assento e levando um punhado de pipoca à boca – E você nem pra aproveitar, mora aqui e não vem ao cinema.  
– Eu não tenho tempo, Baekhyun, nem disposição, o máximo que eu consigo é ficar jogado no sofá assistindo qualquer coisa na televisão.  
– Preguiçoso.  
– Olha quem fala!  
– Que seja – Baekhyun estirou a língua num claro ato de maturidade e Chanyeol riu.  
Quando o filme começou, ambos tiveram suas atenções voltadas para enorme tela e a conversinha fiada cessou. Chanyeol tinha visto aquele filme há muito tempo e sequer lembrava das cenas, por isso ficou tão animado com a história e parecia que estava assistindo tudo pela primeira vez, assim como Baekhyun que mal piscava os olhos para não perder nenhum instante.  
Em dado momento as mãos dos dois se esbarraram enquanto iam pegar pipoca e o maior sentiu o corpo inteiro gelar com aquela ação. Bem, não era como se tivessem feito algo demais (por deus, eles se engoliram no sofá de sua casa no dia anterior), mas aquele breve contato de peles provocou um rebuliço dentro de si. Não teve coragem de olhar para Baekhyun quando ele segurou sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos sujos de sal. Chanyeol tentou à todo custo voltar a prestar atenção no filme, mas como fazer isso se Baekhyun ficava alisando as costas de sua mão com o dedão livre? E aquilo era tão bom que poderia morrer apenas com aquele carinho tão singelo.  
Já na metade do filme um casalzinho que estava sentado mais à frente começou a trocar um bocado de amasssos bem quentes e o maior não conseguiu evitar ficar todo vermelhinho de vergonha. Que pouca vergonha era aquele em pleno cinema?  
– Tá com vergonha de quê, santinho do pau oco?  
– E-eu não t-tô com vergonha – Chanyeol respondeu todo sem graça enquanto enfiava um monte de pipoca na boca.  
– E por que tá todo vermelho? Será que está com inveja deles? Quer que eu te dê uns beijinhos também?  
Nesse momento Chanyeol engasgou-se todo com a pipoca e quase morreu com o alimento entalado na garganta, arrancando várias risadas de Baekhyun e olhares curiosos das outras pessoas, inclusive do casal.  
– Toma aqui o refrigerante para ajudar a descer – Baekhyun ofereceu o corpo e deu leves tapinhas nas costas do maior.  
Chanyeol foi normalizando sua respiração aos pouquinhos acompanhado do menor o incentivando com “isso, respira com calma, já passou” e algumas risadinhas travessas.  
– Você é mesmo um bobo, hein?  
– A-a culpa é toda sua.  
– Minha? O que eu fiz?  
– Fica falando essas coisas estranhas para mim só para me ver sem graça.  
Chanyeol fez um típico biquinho emburrado e Baekhyun aproximou-se lentamente de seu rosto, sua respiração batendo contra o maior e o clima ficando realmente tenso entre os dois.  
– Não tenho culpa se você fica adorável assim.  
Afastou-se com a maior cara lavada do mundo como se nada tivesse acontecido e voltou a prestar atenção ao filme, deixando Chanyeol três vezes pior de vergonha.

[01:20]  
Quando Baekhyun estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio de Chanyeol, tudo estava num completo silêncio e até mesmo a música que tocava baixinho no rádio não passava de um sussurro.  
– Chegamos, desculpa por te trazer tão tarde, não lembrava que o filme demorava tanto.  
– T-tudo bem, eu me diverti.  
– Então que bom que valeu a pena – Baekhyun respondeu com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.  
Encararam-se em puro silêncio e havia uma energia fortíssima correndo pelos dois enquanto trocavam um olhar sincero, quase como se pudessem conversar através daquilo. Chanyeol respirou fundo e reuniu toda sua coragem para aproximar os rostos e então roubar um beijo do Byun. Sentiu seus lábios macios corresponderem ao beijo e por um breve momento sentiu que morreria ali mesmo.  
As mãos do ruivo entrelaçaram-se aos seus fios castanhos e puxaram seu rosto para ainda mais perto, buscando um contato ainda maior entre os dois. As línguas molhadas faziam um barulho obsceno enquanto se esfregavam num carinho delicioso que cortava o quietude da madrugada. Baekhyun era dedicado quando o beijava de forma tão apaixonada e o moreno poderia sentir todos os seus sentimentos sendo transmitidos apenas com aquele gesto.  
Quando se separaram o ar parecia pesado demais para respirar e o frio da noite fora substituído por um calor absurdo. Os dois trocaram olhares embebidos de desejo e o corpo inteiro ardendo num tesão agonizante.  
– V-você quer subir?  
– Eu ador-  
De repente o celular do menor tocou num barulho estridente que cortou completamente o clima dos dois e o ruivo atrapalhou-se todo na hora de atender.  
– A-alô? – Baekhyun fez uma expressão séria – Eu sei-, e-, será que dá pra me ou-, puta que pariu, você é impossível! Eu s-, CHEGA! – O ruivo ficou completamente vermelho de raiva e sua expressão era a mais irritada possível quando desligou o telefone.  
Chanyeol ficou estático, não gostava quando o Byun ficava irado e sinceramente já podia imaginar o motivo daquilo. Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos, encarou o moreno e falou tentando se acalmar.  
– Desculpe, eu preciso voltar para o hotel.  
– T-tudo bem, sem problemas! – Respondeu afobado balançando as mãos no ar.  
– Eu… Desculpa… – Baekhyun falou virando o rosto tentando esconder sua decepção.  
– Está tudo bem, sério… – Chanyeol sentiu alguma coisa quebrando dentro de si enquanto tentava convencer o outro de que não tinha problemas em subir sozinho para seu apartamento. – Bem, então é isso, obrigada por hoje!  
Chanyeol falou rapidamente e então abriu a porta do carro já preparado para correr em direção ás escadas e se trancar no quarto até o dia seguinte, estava se sentindo sem energia para nada e só queria refúgio até aquela sensação incômoda passar. Quando bateu a porta do carro e andou rapidamente até a entrada do prédio, no fundinho Chanyeol esperou que Baekhyun segurasse sua mão o impedido de ir embora e que mudasse de ideia e passassem a noite juntos, mas ao ouvir o conversível cantando pneu pela rua e sumindo na esquina, o moreno entendeu que sua fantasia não podia se realizar.

27 de junho, 2007  
[20:30]  
Chanyeol tinha chegado em casa completamente exausto, o corpo inteiro dolorido do expediente pesado e só queria tomar um banho quente para logo em seguida se jogar na cama macia pelo resto da noite. Abriu a porta do apartamento e jogou as chaves na mesinha de centro, pendurou o casaco no cabideiro e jogou os sapatos de couro de qualquer jeito no chão. Desabotoou a camisa branca e jogou pelo corredor, fez o mesmo com a calça preta arrancando tudo junto com a cueca.  
Entrou de vez debaixo do chuveiro e deixou a água quente correr por todo o corpo enquanto soltava a respiração de forma relaxada, de longe aquela era a melhor parte do seu dia. Ensaboou o corpo de qualquer jeito para encurtar o banho e correr direto para a cama, depois daria um jeito de se limpar mais caprichosamente. Fechou a torneira, enrolou a toalha na cintura e saiu do banheiro já sonhando com a boa noite de sono que teria, mas assim que ouviu a campainha sendo tocada, todos os seus planos foram por água abaixo.  
“Puta que pariu…”, bufou irritado enquanto caminhava até a porta, seria possível que não pudesse ter um descanso? A campainha tocou mais uma vez e ele gritou que já estava indo, apressou os passos e girou a maçaneta dando de cara com Baekhyun.  
– B-Baek-  
Chanyeol sequer conseguiu terminar de falar, pois no mesmo instante o ruivo o puxou com tudo e lascou um beijo em sua boca. Baekhyun parecia desesperado, ele o apertava contra os braços e o beijava afoitamente como se a qualquer momento Chanyeol pudesse quebrar e sumir para sempre. O grandão ficou sem reação enquanto sentia a boca sendo invadida pelo menor e todo seu corpo tomado pelos braços fortes do baixinho.  
O moreno precisou reunir muita força para se desvencilhar do aperto do Byun e o segurou pelos ombros dando uma boa olhada em si. Baekhyun estava bêbado, completamente fora de si com o rosto todo vermelho e as pálpebras quase fechando.  
– Me beza Cjanyeol – Sua fala saiu toda embolada enquanto ele se atirava novamente nos braços do maior.  
– Caralho, Baekhyun! – O médico o segurou com dificuldades e o arrastou até o sofá da sala, perdendo sua toalha no processo e ficando completamente nu.  
Baekhyun estava eufórico e o grandão precisou de algum esforço para deixá-lo quietinho no sofá enquanto ia no quarto buscar uma calça para vestir.  
– Chanyeol volta aquiiii – Baekhyun gritou da sala tentando caminhar até o quarto.  
– J-já estou indo, só vou colocar uma roupa.  
– Mas pra quê roupa? Eu quero você sem nadaaa – Gritou mais uma vez e se o moreno não o controlasse, certamente receberia bronca dos vizinhos.  
Correu para a sala à tempo de segurar o ruivo que tentava caminhar e o jogou sentado no sofá mais uma vez. O telefone de Baekhyun tocou e pôde ver na tela o nome de Sehun chamando. Ficou nervoso de atender, afinal, nunca trocou mais que cinco palavras com o amigo do Byun e tampouco sabia o que falar naquela situação. Respirou fundo e apertou o botão.  
– Baekhyun, porra, cadê você? – Ele parecia uma fera.  
– O-oi Sehun, aqui é o Chanyeol…  
– Quem?  
– Park Chanyeol, estudei com vocês no colégio…  
– Chanyeol? O de cabelo rosa que tirava foto?  
– É…  
– Por que você atendeu o telefone? Cadê o Baekhyun? Ele tá com você?  
– E-ele apareceu no meu apartamento completamente bêbado e tá jogado no sofá.  
– Puta que pariu, eu não acredito! – Chanyeol ouviu o som de algo ser quebrado e não quis nem imaginar o que era, ficou assustado. – Me diz onde você mora, eu vou aí buscar ele.  
– C-claro, é na r-  
Baekhyun subitamente surgiu do chão e tomou o celular do maior, franziu a testa e gritou ao telefone:  
– Sehun, vai se foder e me deixa em paz, caralho! – Desligou o celular e jogou-o bem longe.  
– Baekhyun! Você está maluco? – Chanyeol o segurou e colocou de volta no sofá.  
– Estou! Eu estou completamente pirado, ok? É a única explicação para aceitar uma despedida de solteiro prum casamento de mentira!  
Chanyeol congelou, passou os últimos dias tão atarefado com o hospital que esqueceu-se completamente de que o casamento seria no dia seguinte. Por um lado foi bom manter a cabeça afastada, mas ao sentir o peso da memória caindo sobre seus ombros de uma só vez acabou ficando desanimado.  
– E-e o que você veio fazer aqui?  
– Não é óbvio? Se for pra ter uma despedida de solteiro decente, eu quero que seja com você.  
O moreno sentiu a voz morrendo na garganta e não soube o que falar, sentiu-se completamente humilhado diante daquela constatação e o orgulho remendado ser ferido mais uma vez.  
– Baekhyun, eu não estou aqui para te entreter, quem você pensa que eu sou? Sua amante? – Respondeu sentindo a raiva fervendo no sangue. – Você acha que pode aparecer assim do nada após anos e me usar como bem entender?  
– E-eu não quis dizer isso…  
– Você quis sim! Tem ideia de como eu me senti depois que você foi embora? Tem ideia de como foi trabalhoso reconstruir tudo do zero? Levantar todas as manhãs e procurar um motivo para continuar? Para você aparecer do nada e destruir tudo de novo?  
– Chanyeol, me escuta – Baekhyun tentava se ajeitar no sofá mas a cabeça ainda dava voltas.  
– Não, Baekhyun, me escuta você! – Passou a mão no rosto e sentiu as lágrimas ameaçando cair – Eu nem sei porque eu inventei de sair com você de novo, deveria ter sido racional e ignorado tudo isso. Caralho, o que eu tinha na cabeça quando acreditei por um segundo que talvez a gente pudesse reatar com você de casamento marcado?  
– Não é um casamento de verdade, eu sequer gosto daquela mulher!  
– Mas vai casar com ela! É com ela que você vai passar o resto da sua vida, é com ela que você vai constituir uma família, é escorado nela que você vai assumir pro mundo que na verdade é um grandessíssimo covarde e que não tem coragem de ser você mesmo!  
Baekhyun abriu a boca completamente incrédulo com o que tinha ouvido, seus olhos arregalados não escondiam a surpresa, tampouco a decepção, que aquelas palavras tinham lhe causado. Abaixou a cabeça e só após alguns segundo se permitiu chorar, um chorinho baixo que mal dava pra ouvir. Chanyeol sentia a adrenalina correndo pelo corpo e zunindo nos ouvidos, estava revivendo a mesma briga de onze anos atrás.  
– Eu sei – Baekhyun começou a falar com a voz quebrada – que eu sou um grande covarde, eu sei o crime que eu estou cometendo ao me casar com uma pessoa apenas para manter as aparências, eu tenho ciência de tudo, Chanyeol, e essa é a pior parte. Você acha que é fácil para mim ter que esconder tudo isso? Que lutar mais pela minha carreira do que por mim mesmo? – Ele o encarou e o rosto inteiro estava molhado – Eu só queria fazer música, só queria viver da minha música e fui idiota em acreditar que poderia ser feliz apenas com isso. O mundo das celebridades é cruel, não tem noção de quantas coisas tive que fazer para me manter no topo, coisas que me fizeram infeliz. Quantas vezes eu olhei para mim mesmo e me perguntei se valia a pena fazer certas coisas em troca de um sonho que há muito não é mais sonho.  
O silêncio recaiu sobre os dois eo moreno não soube o que falar, sentiu um bolo se formando na garganta, mas voltou a ficar quieto quando Baekhyun continuou.  
– Eu não tenho vergonha de gostar de homens, não mais, a vergonha que eu tenho é de ser um completo covarde e não admitir isso. Eu já não me reconheço há muito tempo, o Baekhyun sonhador e selvagem da adolescência parece ter sido em outro universo. Eu não tenho coragem o suficiente para lutar contra isso, contra essa vida banhada em mentiras, então eu só vou vivendo, aproveitando pequenas alegrias que surgem no caminho. – O ruivo respirou fundo e fechou os olhos – Mas voltar para essa cidade e ver você de novo fez com que eu me sentisse vivo novamente, como se eu não precisasse continuar interpretado. Chanyeol, você é a única pessoa que consegue fazer com que eu seja eu mesmo, é quase como uma droga e me desculpe se eu te envolvi de novo na minha bagunça, mas eu precisava me sentir vivo mais uma vez. Desculpe se eu não pensei nos seus sentimentos, se eu desconsiderei tudo que você passou depois que eu fui embora, eu fui egoísta e reconheço que falhei com você, mas… Eu queria sentir o que é amar mais uma vez.  
Chanyeol sentiu toda a pressão do mundo o puxando para baixo e a cabeça dar voltas, estava completamente sem palavras para rebater o que o Byun havia dito. Queria explodir em lágrimas, mas elas já haviam secado, e isso era horrível, já que todo o seu corpo explodia por dentro. Encarou o ruivo sentado no sofá e ele parecia perdido em pensamentos enquanto encarava o nada, estava bonito de uma forma melancólica.  
– Chanyeol… Só por hoje, só dessa vez, me deixe ser feliz um pouco. – Baekhyun continuava encarando o nada enquanto falava e as lágrimas desciam.  
Para a surpresa de Baekhyun, Chanyeol lhe desferiu um tapa certeiro no rosto e o segurou pela gola da camisa, aproximando os rostos e o olhando fixamente no fundo dos olhos.  
– E você vai continuar sendo um covarde? Vai viver o resto dos seus dias conformado com a vida de merda que você escolheu, Baekhyun? Me diz! Você vai aceitar tão facilmente abrir os olhos todos os dias, olhar para o lado encontrar alguém que você não tolera dormindo na mesma cama que você? Vai continuar sendo um hipócrita que escreve sobre liberdade e no entanto é um fingido de merda? Onde está a porra do seu orgulho? Não me vem com essa história de que o mundo das celebridades é isso ou aquilo, você é muito maior que toda essa merda, você deve se colocar em primeiro lugar sempre! Eu não acredito que me apaixonei por um idiota como você, que sofri todos esses anos por um babaca que tem medo de si próprio.  
O moreno largou sua camisa e afastou-se para contemplar o olhar assustado do menor o encarando surpreso. Baekhyun cobria o local do tapa com uma das mãos e a boca aberta estava completamente muda. Chanyeol não era adepto a violência, de qualquer natureza, mas naquele momento sentiu que o ruivo precisava de pulso firme para poder voltar à realidade.  
– Você não está morto, Baekhyun, e quando estiver, que vida você terá vivido? Quando você estiver morto, será que vai ter valido a pena a forma como você viveu? Você precisa acordar, o tempo está passando e quanto mais você fizer coisas que não gosta, mais terá desperdiçado ele.  
Baekhyun ficou em silêncio e olhou para os próprios pés, ainda estava bêbado e tudo aquilo não parecia real, não passava de um delírio, mas a pele quente e dolorida do rosto denunciava que era muito real.  
Chanyeol não soube o que Baekhyun estava pensando quando levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a porta sem abrir a boca, seus olhos pareciam vazios e ele estava claramente perdido, como um filhote abandonado pelos pais. Não era de ferro, claro que sentiu pena do Byun todo cabisbaixo, mas algumas vezes as pessoas precisavam de um choque de realidade. Antes de sumir pelas escadas do prédio, Baekhyun deixou o convite de casamento em cima da mesinha de centro e Chanyeol ficou se perguntando o resto da noite o que aquilo queria dizer.

28 de junho, 2007  
[16:20]  
Antes mesmo de entrar no jardim do casarão onde ocorreria a cerimônia de casamento, Chanyeol soube que algo estava para acontecer. Passou o resto da noite inquieto e mal conseguiu dormir, recapitulou várias e várias vezes a cena onde Baekhyun se abria sobre seus medos e perguntou-se se talvez não tivesse sido cruel demais com ele.  
“Não, Chanyeol, você fez bem, ele estava precisando ouvir algumas verdades”, pensou consigo mesmo enquanto encarava o guarda roupa e escolhia uma camisa social para vestir. O médico perguntou-se várias vezes se deveria mesmo comparecer ao casamento, mas sentia que suas palavras tinham mexido com o ruivo, que algo grandioso aconteceria e precisava estar lá para o que quer que fosse.  
Logo de cara percebeu que seria um grande evento, haviam vários jornalistas, fotógrafos e fãs histéricas fazendo o maior rebuliço em frente ao local. Como era de se esperar também haviam grandes personalidades da indústria comparecendo ao evento e o moreno de certa forma sentiu-se deslocado entre tantos desconhecidos.  
– Convite, por favor – O segurança do local pediu e ele o entregou. Esperou alguns segundos até ele checar na lista o nome do convidado e então deu passagem para que entrasse.  
Chanyeol procurou um lugar mais ao fundo para se sentar e observou todo o arranjo enquanto uma música suave preenchia o ambiente. Queria ir ao encontro de Baekhyun, mas com certeza ele estaria ocupado se arrumando ou fazendo outra coisa. Estava bastante nervoso e sentia a barriga revirando de ansiedade, mas não podia fazer nada além de esperar e manter a esperança de que o Byun realmente tivesse escutado suas palavras.  
Estava distraído quando ouviu duas convidadas ao seu lado comentarem sobre como Baekhyun estava lindo com o smoking preto parado no altar. Imediatamente levantou os olhos e deu de cara com o ruivo impecavelmente bonito em frente à todas aquelas pessoas. Ele carregava um sorriso sincero e havia algo dentro dele que reluzia, Chanyeol tinha esperanças de que ele finalmente tinha se libertado, pois era um sorriso sincero demais para ser apenas fingimento.  
Quando os olhares se cruzaram, Chanyeol engoliu em seco ao observar como Baekhyun lhe sorria doce e todo o seu corpo virou uma grande bagunça de borboletas agitadas e um coração amolecido. Infelizmente gostava dele muito mais do que poderia admitir, ainda que estivesse machucado por vê-lo ali em cima no altar prestes a casar com outra pessoa e ir embora mais uma vez.  
A marcha cerimonial começou a tocar e todos os convidados se levantaram para receber a noiva. Kim Eunji parecia um anjo na terra com o vestido branco e longo, os cabelos escuros presos delicadamente no véu rendado que cobria seu rosto e todos ao redor pareciam maravilhados com a figura que caminhava pelo tapete vermelho. Quando Baekhyun a recebeu no altar e entrelaçaram os braços, Chanyeol sentiu uma pequena pontada de inveja, nunca quis tanto ser uma garota em toda sua vida.  
– Caros irmãos, nos reunimos hoje com muita alegria para celebrar a união entre Byun Baekhyun e Kim Eunji. – O cerimonialista falava ao microfone.  
A liturgia parecia distante à cada palavra proferida e Chanyeol só tinha olhos para admirar o quão lindo Baekhyun parecia de pé naquele altar, até mesmo a forma como ele respirava ansioso era graciosa. O moreno ficava mais e mais ansioso enquanto que os votos finalmente se aproximavam, talvez fosse a pessoa mais ansiosa dali.  
– Kim Eunji, você aceita Byun Baekhyun como seu legítimo esposo? Promete lhe ser fiel, amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?  
– Aceito.  
O primeiro voto já havia sido feito e Chanyeol podia sentir a palma das mãos suarem de nervoso. Quando o cerimonialista virou-se para Baekhyun, ele tinha um sorriso leve no rosto enquanto encarava a noiva.  
– Byun Baekhyun, você aceita Kim Eunji como sua legítima espos? Promete lhe ser fiel, amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?  
A cabeça de Chanyeol zunia tanto que ele mal ouviu as palavras de Baekhyun, mas a julgar pela reação dos convidados, com certeza havia sido algo chocante.  
– Desculpe… Eu não posso fazer isso.  
Eunji o encarava estática enquanto ele se aproximou e deixou um beijo casto na testa.  
– Eunji, você merece ser feliz e eu não sou a pessoa que poderá fazer isso, não enquanto eu não for feliz comigo mesmo. Sinto muito por tomar seu tempo, você é uma mulher linda e com certeza vai achar alguém para te amar do jeito que você merece, mas nós sabemos que isso aqui não passa de uma farsa… E eu estou cansado de fingir.  
Quando Baekhyun deu as costas e deixou todos para trás, todos pareciam confusos demais para processar o que tinha acontecido, principalmente a noiva e por um momento Chanyeol sentiu-se realmente mal com aquela humilhação pública, mas não tinha tempo para sentir pena da mulher, não quando todo seu corpo explodia em fogos de artifícios.  
No meio da confusão de convidados indo em direção à noiva e dispersando-se por aí, Chanyeol correu até onde Baekhyun tinha ido e encontrou-o na sala de preparação afrouxando a gravata e rindo consigo mesmo de algo que ninguém mais poderia entender.  
– Cara, qual o seu problema? – Sehun perguntava atordoado.  
– Nenhum, finalmente eu não tenho problema nenhum! – Respondeu sorrindo para o amigo.  
– Eu não entendo, por que você fez isso?  
– Francamente Sehun, vinte anos de amizade e você ainda não se tocou?  
– … Do quê?  
– Eu não gosto da Eunji! Nunca gostei, tampouco de mulheres, Sehun. Eu sou gay!  
Chanyeol abriu a boca incrédulo com o que tinha ouvido e quando o de cabelo alaranjado aproximou-se de Baekhyun, ele pensou que talvez pudessem sair aos socos, mas então Sehun o abraçou forte e disse:  
– Obrigado por confiar em mim.  
– Obrigado por me aceitar.  
Ficaram alguns segundos abraçados até o moreno sair de onde estava escondido e pigarrear, fazendo-os se separarem. O rosto inteiro de Baekhyun iluminou-se ao ver Chanyeol e no mesmo instante o rosto de Sehun iluminava-se com a realização da verdade.  
– Peraí, então você e o Chanyeol…?  
– Desde o ensino médio, Sehun.  
– Meu Deus, agora tudo faz sentido!  
Ambos caíram na gargalhada enquanto um Sehun verdadeiramente confuso os encarava boquiaberto. Baekhyun estava feliz, genuinamente feliz e qualquer um podia ver a forma como ele brilhava perto de Chanyeol. Sehun sorriu também ao vê-los e então o abraçou uma última vez antes de despedir-se.  
– Irmão, eu só quero a sua felicidade, você sabe que eu vou estar ao seu lado sempre, né? – Sorriu ao ver Baekhyun assentindo, virou-se para Chanyeol e apontou o dedo – E você, cuide bem dele, viu? É o meu amigo mais precioso.  
– Pode deixar!  
Antes de fechar a porta, Sehun virou-se uma última vez e disse:  
– A Eunji é muito sem sal para você.  
Ambos caíram na risada quando a porta fechou e então encontraram-se sozinhos. Chanyeol estava tão feliz que mal podia se conter, só queria pegar Baekhyun nos braços e então fugirem para bem longe dali, mas precisavam conversar antes de qualquer coisa.  
– Você está bem? – Perguntou aproximando-se e quando sentiu seus dedos serem entrelaçados, soube a resposta.  
– Mais do que nunca.  
Baekhyun puxou Chanyeol para um beijo cheio de sentimentos: paixão, desejo, saudade, alegria e principalmente amor. Os corpos se apertavam num abraço gostoso e só eles dois sabiam a felicidade daquele momento.  
– Mas, e agora? Como ficam as coisas?  
Baekhyun fez uma cara confusa como se estivesse se esforçando para pensar e então abriu outro sorriso.  
– Agora elas ficam exatamente onde deveriam estar.  
E então o puxou para mais outro beijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quem já leu ou para quem tá chegando agora, o que acharam desse final? Confesso que quando escrevi fiquei bem sentimental dasojdaodja   
> Enfim, obrigada a todo mundo que acompanhou a fic original e veio acompanhar o repost <3  
> Meu tt é @mdrhayashi, qualquer coisa me procurem lá :3

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, segunda pretendo postar o cap dois  
> qualquer coisa só chamar no tt @mdrhayashi <3


End file.
